


Temporary Home

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Foster Care, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 36,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Claire is a social worker. Fergus an at-risk child brought into protective care. Jamie his foster father..This will be a very angsty slow burn.





	1. Fergus

"Claire, I need you to head out to the Cottis Hotel, room 158. There is a lad there being watched over by a maid. He checked in a week ago with his mam, but the lass seems to have disappeared and the lad has been left alone since last night." Joe Abernathy, Claire Beauchamp's immediate supervisor, stops in her office to tell her.

Claire jumps right up. She pulls her curles back up in the bun she keeps it in while out of the office. "Cottis, isn't that were the shooting was a week ago?"

"Aye. The maid is locked in the room with him. Heard him crying when she went by to clean the room beside his. His mam had requested no maid service," Claire nods as she gathers up the tools of her trade, a yellow legal pad, a stack of forms, pens, and her id badge. "She said the lad told her his madre went away and he didn't know where."

"Madre? Is he French?"

"I dinna ken. Just that he spoke english to the the maid, a Mary MacNab, and is around five and all alone."

"Gotcha. I will ring you when I get there. He will need a foster home."

"Aye. I will work on that." She nods and hurries out."

The Cottis Hotel is a series of rundown buildings with rusty stairs that lead up to the secound floor. She slips her gloves on before touching the rusty railing and walking upstairs towards room 158. She knocks loudly on the door. 

"Who is it?" A sweet female voice answers.

"Claire Beauchamp, Child Protection." She holds her badge up to the eyehole. She hears her steps approach and the locks disengage. 

"Thank God, I dinna ken what to do." Mary MacNab is a short woman with soft brown hair that flows around her plain but kind face.

"You did perfectly. We appreciate all you did for the lad. Would you might introducing me and telling me all you can about what happened."

"Of course. Miss Beauchamp, meet Fergus. Fergus, Miss Claire Beauchamp. She is here to help you."

Fergus is a sweetheart. His black eyes are huge and seem to take over his face. His head is topped by a huge mass of black curles. He sits all the way back on one of the beds with his knees pulled up. 

"I want my madre!" He declares in a broken voice. "I need my madre."

"I know sweetie. My job is to keep you safe while we look for here. I will see you safe, okay buddy?" He nods. "I need to ask Mary and you some questions to do that, okay?"

"Oui."

"Aye, whatever you need."

"Okay. Mary, do you know when Fergus and his madre checked in?"

"A week ago. I remember because I had just cleaned this room and Mr Said' said I dinna need to clean it anymore because she dinna require maid service."

"Very good." She is thinking drugs. In this hotel with no requested maid service, that is usually what it ends up being. "And have you ever spoken to Fergus' madre? Would you know her if you seen her?"

"No and yes. I have never spoken to her. But, have seen her. She came out the door once when I was exiting room 156. I nodded to her. She nodded back. She is a short blond with blue eyes. I remember that because they were verra blue. I wondered if she was wearing contacts."

"Good. And, how did you discover Fergus here was all alone?"

"He was crying. I was cleaning next door. At first I ignored it, it pains me to say. But, there are a lot of crying children here. Must, it is just because their parents are getting on them or because the bairns dinna want to go to bed. Things like that. But, there was something in the quality of his cries. So, when I finished cleaning, I knocked on the door. He came running. I could hear his wee footsteps. He opened the door. Flung himself at me, he did. He was crying out," where is my madre?" I calned him enough to ask when was the last time he saw her. When he said, ' last night fore' dark, well I called Mr Said' right then and there. He told me he was calling you and to stay with the lad. So, I did. I locked the doors. They weren't locked." Claire had been taken furious notes but looks up at this. She meets Mary's haunted eyes with her own.

"Thank you Mary. Can you go get Mr Said? Ask him to bring up his madre registation papers."

After she leaves, she turns to the lad, to Fergus. He sits sucking his thumb. "Sweetie, I need to ask you some questions, okay." He nods without taken his thumb out. "Okay, can you tell me your name?"

"Fergus."

""Fergus what?" He shrugs. Okay then. "How about your madre's name?"

"Madre." Said like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course. What do other adults call her?"

"Slut. Whore. Baby. Mama. Cunt." Said in the inflection as he said madre. Christ! Claire takes a deep breath.

"And your pappa's name?"

"Madre said that I don't have one." Father unknown. Mother possible prostitute, Claire writes on her form.

"You are doing very well. Just a few more. You said your madre left before it was dark, can you recall how long before?"

"The cartoons were still on the telly. Then it was the news. I don't like the news but didn't know how to work the box so I unplugged it."

The cartoons puts it between four and five. It is now ten the next morning. JHRC! "Very good Fergus. One more question, did your madre' say when she would be back?"

"No. But, when she leaves with the man, it is never more then four cartoons. She is never gone until the news comes on. Will you find her?" His big dark eyes look at her full of tears.

"I am sure going to try."


	2. Jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie prepares for the arrival of Fergus.

Jamie Fraser has always wanted a family. People to fill the empty rooms of his family estate, Lallybroch. So much, that he even dated single mom, Leery Mackenzie, for awhile. He adored and adores her lasses, Marsilee and Joanie. But, Leery herself, not so much.

He is only five and twenty and has plenty of time, as his married and settled sister, Jenny reminds him. But, she has just giving birth to her third. Katherine, Kitty, joined a brother wee Jamie and a sister Margaret, Maggie. He is anxious to start his own family.

"How about becoming a foster father. Ye can help bairns in need while getting a taste of fatherhood." Ian, his brother-in-law and best friend suggests. It was a brilliant idea. 

And that is how he found himself available when Joe Abernathy rings him. "We dinna ken a lot about him. Not even his last name. His mam used a false id to check in. All we know is that he is around five, his first name is Fergus, and he is scared and missing his mam. Will ye take him?"

Jamie had a little lad's room and a little lasse's room already prepared. Had from the time he passed his final background check and was certified. Lallybroch had plenty of room for many a bairn. And Jamie worked at home as a writer. There wasn't a question.

"Aye. I will take him. Do I need to come to ye?"

"Nae, one of my social workers, Claire Beauchamp, will bring him to ye. Expect them in a few hours. Thank ye Mr Fraser."

"Aye. Thank ye." He rang off and got busy. He ran around making sure the part of the house he lived in and Fergus would be, is clean. He rang his sister and told her the news. He called the local grocer and had fresh produce and meat delivered. He triple checked Fergus' room to make sure there was naught out of place. He changed out of the jeans and t-shirt he was wearing into a dress shirt and pants. He had just returned to the sitting room when there was a knock on the door.


	3. Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire thinks about why she chose this line of work while taken Fergus ro Jamie

Claire Beauchamp always knew she wanted to do something to change the world. To make it a better place. Growing up all over the world with her archeologist Uncle Lamb after the death of her parents, she saw a lot. Children in slums in Haiti and Nigeria. Orphans, that made her so thankful for her Uncle Lamb. ' but for the grace of God.' she thought. Child prostitutes and beggers, even in her own home country of England. By the time she was twelve she knew that she wanted to do something to ease their suffering. When she was sixteen she announces to her uncle, "I want to be a social worker. I want to help at risk and abused and neglected children."

He was proud of her, she recalls as she straps Fergus into a boster in the back of her car. She is happy he was able to see her walk across the stage at Uni and recieve her BA before he died. She sighs recalling the shock. He had just dropped at his dig. A massive stroke, they said. 

"Are we going to find my mamma?" Fergus asks as she tightens the seat belt.

"I will be looking for her. But, until we find her, I am taken you to a very nice man's house. He will help take care of you until we can find your mamma," and after, probably, she thinks."He will be your foster father."

"My papa? My mamma said I didn't have one."

"Not your papa. But someone who will love and care for you like a papa." Or so Claire sincerely hopes. James Fraser is a new foster dad. Fergus will be his first foster child. She knows she will have to keep a close eye on him, for awhile. She climbs in the front and programs Mr Fraser's address into the GPS. Fergus gets quiet, just looking out the window as they drive farther into the Highlands. Finally..

"We are here Fergus." She says. She looks back to see him looking up in awe at the building before him.

"I will be staying here?"

"You will. Come, let's get you introduced to Mr Fraser." She helps him out and he takes her hand as they walk up to the big wooden door. She knocks briskly on it.


	4. Jamie Meets Fergus and Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is introduced to Fergus and Miss Beauchamp.

Jamie opens the door and is stunned by the beautiful woman holding the little boy's hand. She holds up her badge identifying her as ' Claire Beauchamp, Social Worker'. 

"Are you James Fraser?" She asks him in her crisp English accent. A Sassanech!

"Aye, call me Jamie. This must be Fergus." He jerks his eyes from her and drops them to the wee lad. He clings to Claire's hand, his thumb firmly placed in his mouth. "Hi Fergus. I am Jamie. Welcome to my home." He lifts his eyes including Claire," both of ye."

"Thank you Mr. Fraser. May we come in?"

"Aye," he steps aside, embarrassed. Where did his manners go?" He leads them to his sitting room where the fire place was going.

"Mr. Fraser, do you have a safety gate for the fire place? If not, you can't use it with Fergus in your home."

"Aye Claire."

"It is Miss Beauchamp. May I see it." He shows her the locking grate, already in place that covers the entire face of the fireplace.

"Thank you. Can't be to careful." 

"Aye Miss Beauchamp." She has taken a seat on the sofa. Fergus sits against her. Jamie realizes he needs to, at least start to show, a bond with the little lad, if Claire, errr Miss Beauchamp is to leave him in his care. "Fergus, would ye like to see yer room?"

"I've my own room?" It is the first thing the lad has said and his accent isn't Scottish despite his name. French or Spainish, Jamie thinks.

"Aye. Right next door to mine. And on this floor." Added for the benefit of Miss Beauchamp. Yes, he is aware that a five year old needn't be climbing up and down stairs.

"Can I?" He turns towards Miss Beauchamp.

"Yes lets." They all three walk down the hall.

"My room. Ye are welcome to inspect it." He tells her.

"After Fergus'."

He nods and walks down to the next door. "Yer room lad." He opens it. The walls are painted blue. The blue of his eyes, Claire thinks. She quickly shuts that line of thought off. "I ken it isn't verra orginal. Blue for a boy. If ye dinna like it, I will have it repainted."

"I can chose?" Fergus voice holds awe as he walks deeper into the room. There is a twin bed. It is made with a bedspread the same color as the walls. The curtains also match. A dresser is topped with a collection of books. There is a desk with a desk lamp. A laptop sits on it. Fergus walks over to it. He touches it just with the tips of his fingers. Reverently like he feared it wasn't real.

"It is childsafe. I figured the lad would need it for school."

"It is mine!"

"Aye. For school and there is some games on it too." Fergus comes over and wraps his small arms around his legs.

"This is what having a pappa is like." He says. Jamie drops down and and wraps his arms around him.

"I will take good care of ye. I promise." He looks up at Miss Beauchamp, who smiles at him. "I dinna ken what size he would be. But, will get him some clothes tomorrow."

"That is fine. He has some here. Not a lot." She indicates the small bag she carries. "It is all we could find of his."

"I see. No worries. He will have what he needs."

"I know he will. I need to see your room, the loo, and kitchen. And, then have some paperwork to go over."

"Aye."

"And this one. It is a list of approved discipline. You must agree to not divert from this list. If you have a problem you can't handle, you are to call me or my office."

"Aye Miss Beauchamp. I believe Fergus and I will get along fine." Fergus currently sits in the next room, playing with the toy cars Jamie had presented him with.

"I am sure you will be fine. But, there is a honeymoon phase in a new foster home. I don't even know what his true personality is nor what he might have been exposed to. You recall what he said when asked what the other adults call his mam?"

He recalls. Words no five year old should ken. "I do. I thank you for trusting me with him. What name do I use to enroll him in school?"

A grand question. The poor child has no known last name. "Use Fraser as long as you understand that this a temporary placement, for now. If we are to find a relative.."

"I ken. I just wish to do well by him while he is here."

"You will. You have the most important qualities, empathy and lots of time to spend with him. I will be going. I will be back in a week unless you need me sooner."

She says goodbye to Fergus with a hug and shakes Jamie's hand. She leaves and they are alone.


	5. His Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has an extreme reaction to Jamie's blue eyes.  
> NSFW

"He isn't even my type." Claire argues with herself as she tosses around her bed that night. "I don't like muscular man with sky blue eyes." But, those eyes. Everytime she closes her eyes, she sees them. They way he looked up to her when he knelt beside Fergus and welcomed them into his home. They way they flashed in anger as she told him what they knew of Fergus' mum. They way they lit up when Fergus wrapped his little arms around him.

"Stop it. Just go to sleep." She orders herself. Her body through still burns. Ignoring what her mind wants. She groans and pushes her covers off. Her hand traces across her cloth covered chest before pulling her gown up in frustration. Her nipples are hard and aching and her touch inflames her more. She circles and pulls, wets her fingers and strokes. It isn't enough but helps. Her other hand sneaks between her legs and rubs over her knickers. 

Her breath increases picturing his mouth on her breasts, his hand working between her legs. Her hand pushes her wet knickers off as she imagines he doing the same. She rewets her fingers and continues to play with her nipples. Her hand between her legs speeds up. But it still isn't enough. She reaches into her side drawer and pulls out her vibrator. She flips it on and places it across her sensitive nipples. She groans out his name without being aware she is as a mini orgasm runs through her. 

She moves the vibrator down slowly across her skin, imagining his mouth doing the same. "Oh yes, right there baby." She groans out, eyes closed lost in her fantasy as the vibrator reaches her clit. "Harder! Faster!" The next orgasm has her bucking up on the bed. She slips the vibrator inside her and rode it until she came hard again. 

She turns it off with a shaking hand, cleans it and replaces it, before rolling on her side and tries to turn her mind off. But, her dreams are full of Jamie.


	6. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Fergus negotiate bath and bed.

Is he allowed to bath him? Can he bath himself? These are Jamie's thoughts after Claire leaves and he is alone with Fergus. The hastily consulted parenting books dinna help. Apparently, five is a bridge year where the child is ready to self bath or isn't. And, since he knows naught of young Fergus' ability in this regard, he chooses to supervise his bath.

He has brought bubble bath, children's gentle bath wash and shampoo. Even some bath toys. He draws a warm bath, adds bubbles and toys before adding Fergus. The lad silently climbs in. He submits to having his hair washed and to Jamie washing his face, arms, chest, and back. He figures the bubbles will do the job below his waist.

"Ye can play some now if ye wish." Jamie offers when he is done.

"I just want my mamma." The poor bairn wails. Jamie lifts him out of the tub and wraps him up in a big towel.he dries his hair with a smaller one. He helps him into fresh pj's before leading him to his room. He brushes his curles out. Fergus says nothing through out this process. When he is finished, he leads him back to the bathroom and supervises him brushing his teeth. He then tucks him into bed. 

"I know Fergus. It is tough nae having yer mamna around. I ken it well. Miss Beauchamp and those she works with are trying to find her. In the meantime, ye are safe here and I will try to make it a nice and fun place to be. I've never been a father so, I might not to everything right. But, I will sure try. And, if I do something really wrong, ye can let me know. I won't get mad or upset.

"I wouldn't know. I've never had a pappa."

"Well, we can learn together then. How is that?" Fergus nods his head. "Do you want to say yer prayers?"

"I don't know how."

"Okay," Jamie represses what he feels at that moment," okay. Another thing I can teach ye. Ye can thank God or/ and ask Him to bless people in yer life."

"Mamma. That God would bless her and bring her back."

"Perfect." He takes his tiny hands in his and prays for God's blessing over the lad's mam. He also thanks God for bringing him the him. And asked guidence on how to raise him, in the time allowed. "Do ye want to hear a story?" He asked after he finishes.

"Yes. Thank you." Jamie chooses Good Night Moon'. It may be a bit youbg for him, but, has a soothing rythmn. Fergus cuddles down into the soft bed and watches the pictures for awhile. Soon his eyes start to drift close. By the time Jamie gets to the last page, he is fully asleep 

"Good night sweet lad." Jamie whispers. He tucks the covers firmer around him, kisses his forehead and walks out.


	7. Gellis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire tells her friend and co-worker, Gellis about Fergus and his foster dad.

"Shit!" Claire sits down the paper she is trying to read with frustration. It is a report on the name Fergus' mum had used to check-in with. She had slipped the night manger some extra cash and he had foregone the required ID. And the name she had used was for a woman who had recently died. Annilse Mackenzie is a dead end. Quite literally. There is no clue to who she really is. No clue to where she had gone. No clue to Fergus' dad or his last name. 

"Problem?" Gellis Duncan, a fellow social worker and one of Claire's best friends stands at the door to her cubicle. Her auburn hair is pulled up in a messy ponytail and her green eyes bare of any make-up. These facts told Claire that she was having a paper day also. They are needed to catch up on the ever hovering stacks that threaten to bury them.

"Yes. A new case. Absolutely no clue the true Id of mum who left her son alone overnight at Cottish while she, presumably, was turning tricks". Gellis whistles low as she fully enters Claire's small space.

"Cottish? Nae good. And how old is the lad?"

"Around five. Fergus. A little doll." She shows her his picture.

"Precious. Much to precious to be left alone there. Give me the 411." They do this the time. Bounce difficult cases off each other. A new ear and eye sometimes helps. Claire tells her all starting with Jo assigning her the case.

"So, he is now safe. But, we don't know what he has been through. What he has seen."

"Aye. Will have to watch for the signs." They both sigh. The signs: bed wetting, sexually acting out, violence, fire starting. All signs of sexaul molestion. And if mum is a prostitute.

"Yes. I should warn Jam...err..Mr Fraser about..wot?" Gellis was grinning at her in an infuriating way.

"What indeed. Jamie is it. And that blush. I first saw it when you first said his name. And it is stronger now."

"I have no earthly idea what you are going on about." Claire drops her eyes back to the stack of papers.

"Aye, ye do. Ye are attracted to him."

"He is a foster parent and not my type at all."

"Och, girl how long have I ken ye? I ken when ye are attracted to a man."

"Any idea how to find Fergus' mum?"

"Not at all subtle Claire but, for the bairn I will allow it. Ye need to start by talking to the other people at the hotel especially the other pro's. But take a man with ye. That place is nae safe."

"Yes. That is where I need to start. I will see if Willy is available." Willy is an intern, doing his final year of University field work with them.

"Perfect. After work do ye want to get a drink and discuss Mr Fraser."

"No! I appreciate it Gel but there is nothing to discuss."

"Mmfffhh." Her Scottish noise of disagreement was the last thing she said on the subject that day. "I will go fetch Willy."

"Thanks Gel."


	8. Cottish Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In search of Fergus' mam

"I will be asking must of the questions. But if you think of one, you are welcome to ask it."

"So, I am mainly here for my muscles." Willy Grant asks with a laugh. It is a bit self-teasing. Willy is just a bit taller then Claire who stands a mere 5'6. He isn't scrawny but isn't really build up either. 

"We are using the buddy system here and it is good my buddy is a lad. This is fairly simple if it wasn't for where we are going. You know the Cottish reputation?"

"Aye. I ken fine. I've yer back Claire."

"Thank you Willy. We will start with those ladies there." She nods to a group of scanty clothed ladies smoking together.

"Aye."

They walk over to them armed with Fergus' picture and the description of his missing mam. "Excuse me ladies." Claire says. They look up.

"Weel ye are a looker. I dinna usually do lasses but have and will. Will even let the lad watch." One of them say. She scans Claire up and down.

"I appreciate the compliment. But, that is not why we are here. We work for Children's Welfare."

"I dinna have a bairn."

"We are looking for a lady that does. A lad named Fergus' mam." Claire shows them the picture. "His mam is a blond with blue eyes they may be contacts. 

"If she is wearing contacts, she may be wearing a wig too. Blond and blue eyes are a 'type' ye ken?" One of the other woman says. Crips! Claire hadn't even thought of that. 

"He is so beautiful. Looks like my lass." Another says. 

"You have a child?" Willy asks.

"Aye. But no worries. She isn't here. She is with my mam. I see her but, she is better of living there." Willy just nods.

"Have any of you ladies seen Fergus or a lady matching his mam's description?" Claire asks.

"Nae. But, if they were here, we wouldn't. Just came here today. There be a party here, ye ken. A rooster party."

"Ahhh, do you know any of the ladies that do live here?"

"Weel there is Pretty Patti. She has been here a few weeks. She may ken the lad." The lady with the daughter answers. "Would ye like me to take ye to her?"

"Please."

They walk up the same stairs that Claire had first climbed. It turns out that Pretty Patti lives on the left of where Fergus and his mum used to reside. She comes to the door in a loose robe causing Willy to blush.

"Sally, I ain't working the party."

"I know. These guys.."

"Ahhh. Ye want a taste of Patti. Well come in. I will give ye a deal. Half off the lad."

"They aren't here for that. They are looking for someone."

"To bad. Who are ye looking for? Come on in." She tightens her robe and leads them into her dimly lit room. She turns on a few more lights. "Have a seat." She gestures to a table with two chairs. Claire and Willy sit while she perchs on the edge of the unmade bed.

"We are looking for his mam. She was in the room right next door." Claire hands her Fergus' picture.

"I dinna ken Eloise had a bairn. He looks nothing like her."

"Eloise. Do you have a last name?"

"We dinna deal in last names."

"Is Eloise a short blond with blue eyes?"

"When she is playing that role. She is good and can be whatever the man wants."

"Who is she when she is just Eloise?"

"Ye are wanted a description. She must have left the bairn then."

"She did. And yes."

"She is short with brown hair and eyes. It is cut short for the wigs."

"Thank you. Any idea where she might be?"

"Sorry. We move alot. Wherever the wind or the lads take us. A hotel. A bar. Even private houses"

"Thank you. Can I leave you my card? If you see her, will you give it to her?"

"Aye. He is alright, the lad?"

"He is."


	9. Late Night Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has to make a late night phone call to Claire.

When her phone chimed, she reaches for it immediately. She isn’t on call and it is late but the habit was so engrained. 

“Hello.”

“I am sorry. I ken it is late. I did call yer office first. The lady that answered gave me yer number. I ken I shouldn’t call ye at home.”

“Jamie?” She inturpts his flow of words to ask. She thinks it is him and the way her heart responded to his voice concerns her.

“Aye. Sorry tis just.”

“Is Fergus okay?”

“Oh aye. He is sleeping soundly in his room. Oh, crips. I shouldn’t have called. It can wait. Forgive me. I will just..”

“Don’t you dare ring off Mr Fraser. What is it?”

“He asked if he can call me pappa. I dinna ken how to respond. I told him I would have to think on it. And now, I canna sleep thinking I hurt his feelings. I dinna mean too. Truly but…I dinna ken if I should allow that. And am second guessing myself.”

“Oh…well, it is okay to tell him you have to think on it. I am sure he understood that. As for the question, there is no set in stone answer. Some foster parents allow it. Some want the children refering to them as Miss and Mr and their last or first name. It is totally up to you and Fergus. But, if I can make a suggestion?”

“Aye Cl..Miss Beauchamp.”

“Pappa has fairly strong connotations in Fergus’ mind. If you decide on a parental form of address, you may wish to choose something else.”

“Ahhh, I understand.” He gets quiet for a.moment. “How about da?”

“Da. Is it Gailec?”

“Nae lass just simple. Would it work?”

“It would be perfect.”

“Good. Sorry I woke ye.”

“Never apologize for that. You had concerns. It is my job to address them. Good night Mr Fraser.”

“Good night Claire.” He hangs up before she can correct him. She can’t help smiling as she calls the office.

“Children’s Welfare. Gellis speaking.”

“Gellis. You know.you could have answered his question!”

“And what fun would that have been. Now ye can dream of that sexy voice. Ye are welcome.” She hangs up on her friend’s laugh. 

“Such a child.” She mumbles as she drifts back to sleep. Jamie does star in her dreams.


	10. The Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit angsty. Claire goes over what to look for with Fergus in light of his missing mam's profession.

"Mr Fraser, can I come by and talk with you about something?" She calls him at ten the following morning. 

"Aye. Do ye need my permission?"

"Well no. But, I try to be respectful. Unannounced visits must happen. But this need not be one of them."

"Have ye information on Fergus' mam."

"Yes. And I need to discuss it with you. I will be there in about an hour."

"Aye. See ye then."

"If she was taken him, she would have said. Told me to ready him, right." He frets as he tidies up the already clean living room. "It must be something else. Oh, I pray she is okay. If something has happened, Fergus would be devastated." 

Fergus plays on the computer sitting on the couch. They had discussed him calling Jamie 'da' and Fergus was quite happy with it.

"Da, come see. Is this the right word?" Jamie looks over the educational game he is playing. 

"Aye. Verra good Fergus." The lad beams under his praise and turns back to his game. He starts to join him when his doorbell chimes.

She is just as beautiful. Even with those chestnut curls pulled into a bun and a pencil line skirt and blouse buttoned up to her neck. She would be stunning in anything. "Mr Fraser." 

"Miss Beauchamp, please come in. Fergus is in the living room." They walk in and join him. He looks up.

"Hi Fergus. How are you?"

"Hi Miss Beauchamp. See what da showed me how to do!" He turns the laptop around and shows her the pre-reading game he is working on." He says it will help with my letters. And see, I gots these words already!" He shows her the words he has mastered. Cat, bed, sat, dog. Simple words but, for a child raised as he was, an awesome accomplishment. She tells him as much.

"Da is proud too." He beams up at Jamie. 

"I need to have a talk with your da. Will you stay in here and play while we talk in the next room?"

"Aye. That means yes. Da is teaching me the Ghaildhig."

"Very good Fergus." Claire smiles at him

"We will be right there if ye need us."

"Aye da." He hugs him and he and Claire head into the kitchen.

"I hope it is okay, me teaching him the Ghaildhig. I just ken it is easier to teach a second language when they are weans."

"You are doing excellent with him. I am quite impressed. I've some news on his missing mam."

"Have ye found her?"

"No. But, we may know her true first name and have a description." She goes on to tell him of her and Willy's visit to the Cottis Hotel.

"So there is no doubt that she is a working lass?"

"None. And that is my reason for visting today. Fergus has undoubtedly been exposed to adult situations. That exposer may cause him to react in certain ways, to act in certain ways. We call these signs. And they can just mean he has saw his mam with her clients or, that he has been more intimately exposed."

"Ye mean molested."

"Yes. We pray not. But with what we know know.."

"What do I need to look for?"

"Bed wetting. Fire starting. Sexually acting out. And, of course, if he says anything."

"Can't we just ask him?"

"No. I am afraid not. It must come from him."

He nods and runs his hands through his curls causing them to stand up. "What do ye thibk the odds are?"

"75% that he has at least heard or saw something he shouldn't. 50% that he has been touched."

He leads out a stream of Ghaildhig that he will not be teaching Fergus or translating for Claire. 

"Can you handle this? I know the training is meant to prepare foster parents for this. But the reality can be a bit different."

"Aye. It can. But, I can handle it. I will be here for all he needs."

"I know you will. You are doing excellent. Just, let me know immediately if anything happens."

"I will. I will enroll him in school tomorrow. Should I let the head master ken?"

"Just the fact he is a foster child will have their eyes open. We don't want people seeing things that aren't there."

"Aye. Thank ye for telling me."

"My job. J...err Mr Fraser, I want to tell you that you really are doing a brilliant job with him. To see him so relaxed this soon..it is quite impressive."

He smiles and she watches his eyes light up. "Thank ye kindly Claire. Thank ye for the opportunity to make a difference in his life."

"My pleasure. I must be going. I've several other families to visit. Call if you need me."

"I will." She says goodbye to Fergus and walks out. He watches until the car pulls away.


	11. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is still searching for Fergus' mum. Her search leads to some interesting information. And a surprise at Lallybroch.

They sent Louise's description, her known aliases, and disguises to the local, rent by the hour and week, motels. They search the hospitals. They question bartenders, patrons, and other 'working ladies' at pubs and clubs. But, it seems that Fergus' mum has just disappeared.

"Weel, we have confirmed she is a working lady. And that her base is the dive hotels." Willy says a week into the search.

"Yes, but where is she? No one had seen her with Fergus. I am beginning to wonder if she is his mum after all. That maybe he is the child of another pro' and this Louise kinda took him in. But, we will know nothing until we can find her." She is frustrated. Parents disappear, of course. Babies are left in hospitals. Toddlers left in shopping carts in stores. Children not picked up from play dates or from the library. But, there is something different about Fergus. Those others are slightly safer places. Fergus was left at Cottis! A week after a murder happened there. And the door was unlocked. That detail bothers her most. She was almost as worried about Louise as she was her presumed son. She needs to talk to Fergus again.

"I am going to talk with Fergus again." Claire declares gathering up her notebooks and notes.

"You want me to go with you?" Willy offers.

"No but thank you. I need to make an unscheduled visit anyway."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She is unaccustomedly nervous as she pulls up to Mr Fraser's Lallybroch. She shakes it off refusing to explore it. She has a job to do. Her own feelings about it have no place in it. With resolve she walks up to the front door and firmly knocks.

He opens the door in just his jeans. He and Fergus are making homemade pizza and are both shirtless to keep the flour off their shirts. And, he hadn't been expecting her. "Cla...Miss Beauchamp. I wasna expecting ye. Please come in."

"Ahhh...errr...I need to ask Fergus some questions and needed to make an unannounced visit." She was temporarily stunned by the sight of his bare chest. How did a writer get that body? It takes all her will to re-focus on her purpose.

"Aye. Fergus and I are.making some homemade pizza. Thus the reason we are shirtless." He explains leading her into the kitchen. She follows trying desperately to not notice the way the muscles in his back move leading to...she jerks her eyes back up to the back of his head where his curles meet his neck. JHRC!

"Da, I got it good and flat." Fergus excited voice pulls her back to ger mission.

"Aye, ye did. Grand job. We have a visiter." The little boy's entire face and chest is covered with flour. 

"Oh hi Miss Beauchamp. Da and me are making pizza."

"Da and I." Jamie corrects with a indulgent smile."

"I see. It looks like a lot of fun."

"Do ye wanna help?"

"Maybe. I have a few questions for you first. You can answer while helping your da."

"Okay."

"Your mamma, was she always in your life or was there another lady you called that?" Jamie's eyes jerk to her but, she stays focused on Fergus. His little tongue comes out as he focuses really thinking about the question.

"No, there was...I was very little. I hardly remember. But, there was another lady."

"Can you remember anything at all about her, anything at all?"

"She was different then mamma. She had light hair all the time. And she smelled different. Like flowers. And, she was nicer. Held me alot. Like da does."

"Very good Fergus. Do you remember any name she was called?" 

"No...maybe. " he frowns really focused. "Wait, I remember once my mamma called her something that started with a L sound. I can't remember what. I am sorry." 

"You did wonderful. Really good job."

"Will it help you find mamma?"

"It may." He frowns and turns back to the pizza dough he was shaping.

"Miss Beauchamp?" She turns to him and tilts her head. They move away from Fergus.

"Yes, we have evidence that may suggest that Louise may not be Fergus' real mum."

"Christ, how much more can he handle?" He runs his hands through his curls.

"I know Mr Fraser. But, he has you and me. We will see him safe."

"Aye. We will. Can ye stay for dinner?"

"I..ahhh don't think that is a good idea. It wouldn't be proper."

"Ye ne' eat with yer foster families?"

"I do but only in public. Like in resturants."

"Ahh, then we will have to take ye out."

"That isn't necessary Mr Fraser."

"I think Fergus would like it." He looks to the lad now carefully adding sauce to the dough.

"You should go help him. I've others to drop in on."

"Now? It is nearing five."

"Is it? Then I need to be heading home."

"We could feed ye first. So, it is one less thing ye need to do."

"I truly must go. Fergus," the little boy turns towards her. "I will see you next week. You are doing a good job on the pizza."

"Thank you."

"I am going to walk her out. Ye can add the cheese but, ye are not to put it in the oven."

"Aye da."

He walks her to the front door. "Have I did something to offend ye?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Because ye refused Fergus and I's offer of dinner."

"It isn't the way it is done. A professional relationship is required. Eating in your home would cross a line."

"And ye are a rule follower?"

"I am."

"That is a bloody shame. For, I am awefully attracted to ye, Claire."

"It is.." But she loses her train of thought as his lips descent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will he kiss her?


	12. Kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they kiss?

He resisted as long as he could. He has been attracted to her since he had meet her whisky eyes at his front door. But, she was Fergus' social worker. He was a foster parent under her charge and guidence. But, she had licked her lips once to often in his presence. Had smiled at him one go many times. And the trust she had in him, ah Dhai. Trusting the sweet lad to his care and sharing more then she was required to about the search for his mam. It simply became to much. And his heart and cock overruled his brain.

He was going to kiss her. Oh Christ. He was going to kiss her. Did she want this? Should she stop it? He was a foster father. It wasn't appropriate. But...he has starred in her dreams once to often. She has woken to many times with the memory of his blue eyes and an ache between her legs. And now, he is close enough for her to smell his scent. He smells of leather, ink, yeast, and aged whisky. A rush of moisture floats her knickers and a groan escapes her lips.

His hands find her face framing the part of her he is focused on. He licks his own lips and she finds the strength in her suddenly boneless arms, to lift them up and, oh she meet to push him away; or so she told herself later. But, as soon as she made contact with his bare skin all she can do is lift them up to his neck and pull him closer. His smile is the last thing she sees before her eyes drift shut. 

She wants me too! screams through his blood as her fingers lock around his neck. As her body lifts up to meet him. He sees her eyes drift shut and his cock twitches. He smiles as he lowers his head and just brushes his lips across hers. They part under his and he groans. He settles in to kiss her properly when...

"Da, I am hungry." Fergus voice is like a dose of ice water to Claire. She drops her arms and backs against the door.

"Me too son." Jamie thinks with frustration. He takes a deep steading breath and turns to Fergus. "I ken. Give me just one minute." He nods and runs back toward the kitchen. He turns to find Claire fumbling with the door.

"Wait Claire."

"What were we thinking? I have to go."

"Wait please. I wasn't alone in this. You feel it too."

"You are an attractive man. It has been awhile. That is all."

"It isn't." But she has the door open and sprints toward the car. 

"It really isn't." He says to the empty room.


	13. Regret and Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effects of the almost kiss.

"Jesus H Roosevelt Christ!" Claire furiously whispers to herself as she attempts to place the key in the ignition with her shaking hand. "I don't do that! With anyone! And definitely not with one of my foster parents. God girl, if Fergus hadn't.." She gets the key in and lifts her quivering hand to her lips. She can feel the gentle pressure of his lips still against them. Can feel his breath as her lips opened up under them. She shudders and turns the engine over. She looks up at the front door of Lallybroch and sees Jamie standing there watching her. He lifts his hand up. A wave or a plea to stop she isn't sure. Her eyes drift shut and she shakes her head. She puts the car in gear and takes off.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

"Should I.go out to her?" He thinks as he watches her sprint to her car. He watches her climb in and then just sit. He starts down several times. Does she want him to go to her? Is that why she waits? And then she starts the car and his legs tense to run down to her. He even holds his hand up. "Wait" but then she shakes her head out and is gone. And he is filled with a deep regret. 

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

She walks into the peace of her own home fifteen minutes later. She.is greeted by a loud 'meoww' from her cat Adso.

"I know luv. You are starved. Mum is a horrid, neglectful person." She.says out of habit. It is her standard greeting each night to the seriously over-fed fat cat. He was a gift from her ex. The only good thing she had gotten out of the relationship. She walks into the kitchen and fills Adso bowl. She throws a square of frozen lasagne in the microwave and toes her shoes off. She carries them and a much needed glass of wine, into her bedroom. 

She.pulls off her skirt and blouse. She unhooks her bra and breathes a deep sigh of relief. Her sigh turns into a groan as she pictures Jamie's hand working the hooks. His hands soothing the ache under her boobs. 

"Stop it!" She firmly orders herself. "It is just lust. It has been a long time since..and you are attracted to him. But it can't happen. It won't. So, get those thoughts out of your head." She slips a robe on and goes to eat her solidarity dinner.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][

"Da, are you mad at me?" Fergus heartbreaking inquiry jerks Jamie out of his deep thoughts about Claire.

"No, mo chariad. Why do you think I am?"

"I intru..intrup.."

"Inturpted?"

"Oui'. I did that between you and Miss Beauchamp. When I would with my mamma and her men, she would get so mad. And the guys too."

"I am not mad at you. At all. I was.just..weel..just thinking. My priority is you. If you ever need me, no matter what I am doing, you can come to me. Understand."

"Yes da. You won't be.mad?"

"No. Not ever."

He grins at his da before returning to his pizza. Jamie picks at his. No, he is not angry at the lad. He is mad at himself. For not pursuing her. For letting her walk away. He feels those hungry hands at his neck as her mouth reaches for his. It isn't and wasn't just lust. He ken's lust. And this, this pull between them is so much more than that. He just has to convince her of that.


	14. Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Claire is so gun-shy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note. Trigger warning. Deals with domestic violence

She expected it. After the feelings that Jamie brought to the surface with the almost kiss. Yes, she expected it. She wishes that she could have blocked them. Even after years of therapy, these situations always brought the dreams up from, where they were buried deep in her subconscious.

It always starts the same way, with the first big abandonment of her live. Her parents death. She can tell herself, when she is awake, that it wasn't an intentional abandonment. That they sure didn't mean to drive off and never return. And, she knows this. Her subconscious keeps a different record and drags those feelings of loss and betrayal her five year old self felt up to the surface every time. 

So she sees herself, once again, curled up in a ball, sobbing her eyes out. Felt again her heart ripped wide open as the sweet lady, her babysitter for that night, struggles to explain the unexplainable. The dream then drifts to her next big loss.

Uncle Lamb had been tasked with the rest of her raising. A bachelor, the task was at first, a difficult one. He had tried, unsuccessfully, to leave his little niece in a boarding school. Her screams as she clinged to the legs of the only family she had left, cured him of that idea. So, she went with him. He was an archeologist and Claire's childhood was spent all over the world. It was an unexpectedly awesome upbringing. Until..

She was seventeen and they were in Argentina. Uncle Lamb sits on the ground dusting off some ancient Mayan ruins. Claire sits beside him documenting his finds. A typical day. No hint of the disaster to come. Only, in her dream, Claire knows it is coming. She wants to urge her seventeen year old self to take him to hospital. To scream that it isn't just gas plaguing him. But that it is his heart. But she can do nothing as he grabs his chest, looks at his niece with wide eyes, and falls over, almost landing in the hole.

She screams and catches him. He looks up at her, his lips moving soundlessly. "Oh Uncle Lamb! Hold on. I will get you help." She turns around, yells to the other diggers. She hears the sound of running feet but, can't take her eyes from her uncle as the life drifts from him.

The next scene is the first time she meets Frank. Again, she wants to warn her old self away, this eighteen year old alone in the world. She meets the bastard at a very vulnerable time in her life. She is in her first year of uni, alone and terrified. Frank was an assistant professor, ten years older. Established, polished, respectable, solid. He was exactly what she thought she needed. He swept her up in his grand plans for them.

"I will get tenure darling. You will get your BA. Can work until our first child is born. Then we will have the family you never had. I will take care of you. You needn't worry about a thing."

They are married at the court house a month after she turns nineteen. And, at first, all seems perfect. She has classes but gets home in time to make dinner. They make love every night. She is to inexperienced to know she is supposed to get pleasure from the act too. It feels like the proper home she has always imagined herself having. All that is needed is a baby. When she graduates, they start trying.

A year later and nothing. She and Frank start arguing. "If you wasn't spending so much time at work then maybe you would be relaxed enough to get pregnant!" Frank throws up at her one day.

"Me! You are the one who practically sleeps at his office. You didn't come home until two last night!"

"There was some research I had to finish!"

"I am sure. And I am sure Sandy was happy to help!" She sneers. It was the first time he hit her. A quick slap across her cheek. He immediately apologizes. Blames it on stress. She forgives him and believes the lies. That it won't happen again. That there is nothing between him and Sandy. That he loves her.

As she dreams, she tangles herself up farther in the sheets as she anticipates what is to come.

As any domestic abuse survirer could have told her, it gets worse. A smack the next month when her cycle starts. A kick under the table at a faculty dinner when he doesn't like what she is discussing. The sex, never good, gets worse. It becomes all about the quest for a baby. No foreplay. Just, ' lay down and spread those legs and you better get pregnant this time'.

Every month when her period comes, it gets worse. She fears telling him and tries to hide the evidence. But, he insists on sex everyday, so he always finds out.

"What in the f*ck is wrong with you? You are young and healthy. Was even a virgin. So, why the h\ll aren't you conceiving?" She can hear that stout British voice enquire, louder and louder, each month. 

"And, I never thought it could be him," she mumbles in her sleep. She never did. He had her so beat down. She was naught but Frank's wife. A reciprocal for his dead sperm. A punching bag for his frustration. In the end, it took extreme measures, for her to escape.

"What in the f*ck is this!" His shouts rattle the walls. He holds up a letter of inquiry that she had written to Children's Services in Scotland. 

"I.. I thought a change of scenery would help. That..that maybe.." She backs up as he advances on her.

"You thought! You THOUGHT! Your job is not to think but obey! I decide where we live. Me! Not you. Who is he.? Who is the bloke you thought you were moving to God-forsaken Scotland to be with?" He has reached her and has her pinned against the wall. She shudders in the depths of her nightmare.

"No one! I am not looking to move to be with a man. I just thought a change might help us conceive." She desperately says.

"Bullsh*t. Who is he Claire? I will find out."

"No one! I am not the one cheating. I don't have a Sandy!" It was all she recalls for a week. She wakes in an ICU bed. She was informed he had cracked her skull, broke several ribs, broke one of her legs and a wrist. She has two black eyes. She is done. As she does PT she also starts therapy in the hospital. She files for divorce and gets a restraining order for when he gets out of jail. Some friends from work move all her stuff out and into storage. When she is released from the hospital, she loads all her stuff into a truck and moves to Scotland. 

She pulls herself out of her nightmare sometime in the early morning. She is covered in nervous sweat and tangled tight in her bedclothes. She untangles herself and works her way to the loo for a shower knowing sleep is done for her for the night.


	15. Girl Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellis takes Claire out and she opens her heart to her.

"Bloody hell!" Claire screams out from her desk. She throws down the paper she is trying to complete.

"That is it. Ye and I are going out for drinks and ye will tell me what has ye so bloody jumpy." Gellis declares. She has watched her mate get progressively more stressed as the day wore on. Enough is enough.

"I can't Gellis. I've way to much to do."

"If you can tell me one thing ye have got done in the last hour, i will let it go."

Claire glares at her. She had her and she knows it. She had spent the last hour shuffling papers. "Fine. But, not to late."

"I promise to have ye home by midnight Cinderella."

Claire laughs and shakes her head. "Let's go before I change my mind."

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"So what is it?" Gellis asks. They are enclosed in a back booth in a fairly quiet pub. Claire sighs and spins her glass around. Was she ready to open up to her best mate? She knows she needs to. She pulls her courage around her. "Jamie, errr Mr Fraser wants to kiss me and probably more."

"The red-heided fox. Christ girl. Go for it. He is hot."

"It isn't that simple."

"Because he is a foster father? I will take Fergus' case and then ye are free to have fun."

"Partly." She takes a steading sip of her drink." There is more. I've a past."

"We all do. You are clean, right?"

"Wot? Oh yes I am. It isn't that. It is my ex."

"Is he still around?" Claire shudders violently and feels her stomach twist. Gellis notices and slips over to her side of the bench. She takes her in her arms. "It is okay luv. Tell me."

She does. With sobs and fortifying drinks and the strong arms of her mate, she does. She tells her all. How helpless she had felt, how trapped. The stuggle to find herself after, a struggle she still has. The feel of relief she slowly felt as the months then years went by. The absolute fear of ever given herself over to love again. The hungry pull she felt toward Jamie and how that pull absolutely terrified her. She is hiccuping when she is done and Gellis is both filled with a deep compassion for her mate and a deep hatred for her ex.

"He is away, right?"

"Yes, for ten years."

"Only ten years," she shakes her head. "Okay, let us forget about him for now. This pull."

"It is so strong that it makes me feel torn between running towards him and latching myself to him and never letting go and running as far away as possible."

"Weel, ye ken my vote."

"Gellis, he is such a sweet man. How he is with Fergus is unbelievable. He deserves someone not damaged."

"Now ye listen Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp. Ye are nae damaged. Ye are nae victim. Ye are a strong survivor. Ye hear me! And ye are deserving of happiness."

"But."

"Stop! Ye go tell Frank Randall to go hang. What he said about ye be all lies to keep ye under his thumb. Ye are free from him and free from all that nonsense."

"Right. I know. I am just scared."

"I ken. I do. But Claire if ye let him and what he said and did influence what ye do, he still has control. And, I willna let that happen."

"So I just need to give in, huh?"

"Bloody right. Now lets get ye home Cinderalla."

She laughs. Gellis drops her off at her flat." In all seriousness, if ye need me, call. If the nightmare returns. If ye need me to take Fergus' case so ye can do the mattress dance with his da. Or anything else."

"You are a mess. Thanks Gel. I love ya girl."

"I love ye. Think on it. Seriously."

"I will seriously."


	16. A Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected snow storm strands Claire at Lallybroch.

"Claire." He opens the door fully clothed this time, thank God. "Come in. We need to talk."

"No Mr Fraser. I am here only as Fergus' social worker. That is all."

"But Claire."

"It is Miss Beauchamp. I just need to talk with Fergus about his first week of school. I am sure he is doing fine," she softens some," if he wasn't you would have reported so. But, I've my job."

"Aye, yer job. He is in his room doing his homework."

"Thank you." She walks past him and he catches a whiff of her perfume. Not just the fragrance she wears but the fragrance her own body produces. His mouth waters and his cock jumps. Christ! And it isn't just physical, no matter what she says. He turns and heads into his kitchen to make tea, determined to get her to talk. 

She rejoins him 20 minutes later. He has set up a tea with his family's antique tea set in the living room in front of the fire. He had started it, not only for romance but due to the temp rapidly falling.

"He is doing excellent. The reports I get from his head master and teacher said so but, well there is more to school then academics. And, he has mates and is happy and settled." She reports as she enters the room.

"Aye, he adores school and loves to read. Pleases me greatly. Cl.. Miss Beauchamp, please join me." 

"I shouldn't. I've.."

"Other families. I ken. But a spot of tea befors venturing out in the cold will do yer body and soul good."

"What about Fergus?" She sits down despite herself.

"He had his right after school. Starved he is after. And I ken they feed him well."

"It is normal. All children are hungry after school."

"Tis' all new to me."

"You are doing well. Fergus is very well-adjusted for being so new to the system."

"Thank ye. Tea Miss Beauchamp?" He offers lifting the silver tea pot.

"Yes please." She gives in. The tea smells good and it is bitter cold out there. That is her excuse. He pours for them and offers her sugar, honey, and milk. He has also laid out crisps and sandwiches. The make-up plates and sip in silence. The fire crackles around them and it is a cozy scene. To cozy. She swallows the last drop of tea and starts to get up. 

"Wait Claire."

"It is.." That is when the lights go out. Fergus screams and they both run toward him dripping over each other.

"Stay Claire. I ken this house like the back of my hand." She stops where she is and listens to Jamie call out to Fergus in Galiec. It calms him for he stops crying. A few minutes later they head back together. Jamie is carrying Fergus. He snivels against his neck.

"Don't like the dark. Fergus don't like the dark."

"I ken mo ghairde. I have ye. And look, the fireplace is here. There is light." He looks up and Claire sees him relax. "Claire, would ye hold him while I go check the fuses."

"Yes. Come Fergus. We can watch the fire together. See what type of things we can see in the fire." Jamie lifts him down into her lap and their hands graze. She tells herself her heart speeds up do to the situation. Not do to the heat that still flows between them.

"Weel, tisn't the fuses. The power is out everywhere due to the storm. Ye can see the power lines down across the road. I am afraid ye are trapped here awhile Miss Beauchamp." But he doesn't look sorry. He looks right pleased.

"Are we gonna have a sleep over with Miss Beauchamp?" Fergus asks.

"Looks like. And look," he opens one of the blinds so they can see," the snow is picking up. May take awhile to restore electricity."

"You can sleep in my room." Fergus offers.

"Nae lad. We will all be sleeping right here."

"Wot!"

"The heat is electric too. There is a fire place in Fergus' room but I willna be leaving him in there with it. And in my room. Would ye rather bunk in my room or here?"

"Oh bloody hell!" She thinks. They do need to stay together and he knew she knew it. "Here." She tersely replies.

"Okay. The couch folds out. We will place Fergus between us to keep him safe and keep all nice and proper. I've some sweats ye can wear as pj's. I will gather up some candles and flashlights." At the look of fear on Fergus' face, he adds," Dinna flash Fergus. We will keep ye safe."

He grins at her and she swears he is thankful for the storm. She not so much.


	17. Storm Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare leads to a confession. Will they draw closer.

They eat by candle and firelight. A dinner composed of sandwitches and slightly warm soda. Jamie supervises the brushing of Fergus' teeth wgile Claire changes into sweats that drawf her. She brushes her hair and borrows an extra toothbrush to brush her own teeth.

"This will be so much fun." Fergus is energised by the adventure of a sleepover while Claire is terrified by the same. To sleep that close to Jamie, even with Fergus as a buffer. To make herself that vulnerable. To allow him access to her dreams. She shivers at the very thought of it. Jamie, seeing, adds another log to the fire thinking her cold.

"Can lad. Climb in. Yer in the middle."

"Really, my momma never let me in the middle when she had sleep-overs." Jamie and Claire exchange a look. What has this poor child been exposed to?

"Where...ahhh..where did ye sleep?"

"Sometimes on the other side. Sometimes in the other bed. Once on a chair."

"Weel, this time ye are in the middle." He lifts him up on to the hid-a-bed and then invites Claire to climb on. She chooses to the left of Fergus. He turns and snuggles against her.

"Miss Beauchamp?"

"Yes Fergus?"

"Will you and da be making the noises, cause when my momma did it, it was hard to sleep?"

"No honry. Just normal sleeping noises." She knows she needs to document the fact that Fergus has been exposed to sex but, also how she came upon that information. Crips! Jamie looks at her and she can see the same anguish expressed in his eyes. Fergus shouldn't know what sex sounds like. He joins them and turns to face his foster son and, by extension, Claire.

"Ye want a story a' leanen?"

"Aye da."

He grins and lounges into a take of the water horse's wife. And her need of a fireplace under water, for she was cold and miserable and tired of raw fish.

"Weel, he let him go for he had done as promised. And that is why there is a place in the Leoch that is always warm for it lays over the waterhorses wife's cooking fireplace." He finishes in a whisper as he watches Fergus' eyes drift shut.

"How old is that one?" Claire whispers.

"Och around 300 years or so."

"You Scots have long memories."

"Aye Claire, we do."

Good night Jamie."

"Good night Claire.

Hours later...

 

At first he thought the thrashing was coming from Fergus. But then he realized that the lad clinged to him to escape the thrashing and cries of Claire. She is in the grip of a nightmare, a bad one. He lifts his foster son up and places him on the love seat. He covers him and returns to Claire.

He wraps his arms around her failing limbs and starts speaking Galiec over her. Because he knows she can't understand it, he pours his heart out telling her all he has wanted to say. His soothing tone slowly gets through and she stills.

"Wot?" She looks up at him with dazed eyes.

"Ye had a nightmare. Who is Frank?" And because it is late and the truth seems to come out more in the witching hours, in front of a fireplace, in the arms of a gentle man, she tells him. In a halting voice with her eyes on the fireplace, she tells him. He holds her close throughout. He is completely quiet though she feels him tense as she gets closer to the finale. But he holds his peace and let's her talk. When she is done, she gets quiet too and they watch the fire together.

"He is locked away?" He confirms after a few minutes.

"Yes."

"That is very good. "

"You see now, right? Why I can't fall in love. Ever again. Why that type of vulnerability scares me. Why.."

"Why ye canna admit what ye feel for me. I do. But, Claire, I am not him."

"I know. It is just..it bleeds through. The fear. The feelings of not ever being good enough. Never being enough, period. Even after years of therapy, the only thing I feel secure about saying I am gokd at is my job."

"So, it is a good barrier between you and everything else good in life. Against opening yourself up."

"You are right. I just don't know how to break them down."

"Telling me was a start. Will you allow me to hold you and keep the demons at bay, tonight?"

"Where is Fergus?" She suddenly realizes he is absent.

"Next to us on the love seat. I moved him due to yer nightmare. He is okay."

"Oh."

"Will ye?"

"I don't know if I can give you what you need from me." She warns.

"Then will ye let me give ye what ye need tonight?"

"Christ Jamie. Okay." She settles back down with his arms around her. "What did the Gailec mean?"

"I will tell ye some day. Lay yer heid lass. I am here. Ye are safe."


	18. Morning Has Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens the morning after.

Jamie awakes before Claire the next morning. He slips out of her arms and off the hide-a-bed, shivering as the icy air hits him. He quickly moves to the fireplace and gets it restarted. He then lifts a still asleep Fergus up and places him beside Claire, both for warmth and so he won't ken what happened the previous night.

"What did happen?" He ponders as he goes in the kitchen and digs out the stuff he needs to make coffee and breakfast over the fire. Thank God they had keep some of the antique cooking wear. It was far to cold for a cold breakfast. "Does it, will it change what this is between us?" He continues thinking as he hangs a pot on the hook for porridge and a pot for coffee.

Claire wakes to the smell of coffee. "Electric back on?" She asks without opening her eyes. The nightmare and crying jag last night has her feeling hung-over.

"Nae, but this house is equipted for a power outage." She opens her eyes then to see him cooking over the fireplace. "Coffee and porridge is ready. Eggs will be soon."

"Porridge?" She questions with a smile.

"Ye are in an auld Scottish house Claire. Nae breakfast is complete without it." He walks over and hands her a mug of coffee and a bowl of the hot porridge on a tray.

"Thank you Jamie. For this and for last night."

"Och, twas naught Claire."

"It was though. And you and I know it."

"Eat Claire and then we will talk." He adds eggs to her tray, makes up a plate for the still soundly sleeping Fergus, and joins her with his own. They eat in silence. And she finds he is right. The porridge is excellent and warms her insides nicely.

"Jamie, last night, I...ahhh no one but my mate Gellis knows about my past."

"Do ye think I would go spreading yer secrets Claire?"

"No..it isn't what I meant. I was just saying, it means something, me bring able to open up like that. Gel had to get me drunk."

"I ken it does Claire."

"And being able to sleep in yer arms. I haven't felt...that type of comfort and peace is new to me. Since...well you know....I haven't been able to relax in anyone's company at night. Or really anytime. You probably thought me a cold fish or a tease."

"Nae Claire. I saw the fear and hurt in yer eyes. Just dinna krn it's cause."

"I want to trust you, us, this. I am just scared. No, scared doesn't cover it."

"I ken Claire. I am going nowhere. Take yer time."

"Really? You will wait on me?"

"Aye," he grins and gently touches her hand, aye, I've nae choose. I have ne' felt this pull for another woman. This isna unsual. It is verra different."

She turns her hand around and links their fingers. "Yes it is. And that is the only thing that gives me the courage to try."

"Good. Claire, I would very much like to kiss ye. May I?"

She nods before whispering," Yes." He is gentle understanding the gift she is given him. Just barely touches his lips to hers, was tender as he moves them over hers. Even so, when he moves away, they are both breathing hard.

"Jamie?"

" I ken Claire." He goes to move towards her again and damn the consequences when Fergus wakes up. The lad has perfect timing.


	19. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping Fergus entertained while trying to find time to be with Claire and talk with Claire about the kiss.

"Can I vo play in the snow?" Fergus asks his da as soon as breakfast was over.

"I am sorry lad, but nae."

"Why?" He whines.

Claire watches to see how he handles this disciple challenge.

"Because yer safety is all important to me and there are down power lines out there. Which leads to the second reason, our only heat right now is from the fireplace. If ye get to cold, it would be hard to get ye warmed back up. So nae."

"But, it isn't fair. Momma would let me." His little hands go to his waist and he stares his da down. Claire has to bite her lip to keep from responding. His momma allows a lot of things that are contrary to his best interest.

"That is nae the point. Ye are here and my responsibility. So nae. Now, when they get the electric fixed, and the threat of down powerlines is removed and ye can get warmed back up, them ye may. If," he holds up his finger," ye mind myself and Miss Beauchamp in the mean time. And that includes nae pouting or whining."

"Okay da. I will."

"Good. Now run to yer room and get yer laptop. Just because ye can't go to school doesn't mean ye shouldn't be learning."

"But," he sees his da's face and remembers the deal. He promptly shut his mouth and ran off to do it.

"That was impressive." Claire states.

"Och, my da, before he died was a stern but fair man. He treated us bairn's with respect and expected the same back. My brother-in-law, Ian is the same type of da. I just practice what I've seen and experienced."

"Then you are all awesome man." He blushes and Claire feels a heat feel her body. It was still here. Whatever was between them when they kissed. She saw him look at her lips and lick his own. She was suddenly very happy for the presence of Fergus. He reenters the room and Jamie pulls his eyes from her. She is left feeling breathless from just a look. Christ!

"Okay lad. I want ye to work on yer arithmetic, reading, and some science. Ye do one lesson on each and I will call it good."

"Okay da. Reading first."

"Good." He watches him set up the phonics lesson and then gets up to add logs to the fire. Claire recalls that she has responsibilities too. Chief among them is letting folks know where she is. She calls Gellis.

"Where in the bloody hell are ye? I went by yer house to check on ye when ye dinna return to the office! Jo and I are frantic!"

"I will call him next. I am sorry. I am safe just stuck." She goes on to explain. Gellis had went from concerned to gleeful by the time she is done.

"So ye spend the night with the ginger fox! Any mattress dancing?"

"No Gel. For God's sakes is that all you can think of." She is whispering quite conscious of the presence of Fergus and Jamie.

"Ye need to get laid Claire. When ye do I will stop bugging ye."

"I am calling Jo. Can you go visit the McCarthy's. I am due to today."

"Aye. Anything else?"

"Nothing pressing. Thanks Gel." She calls Jo after. He is quite relieved that one of his best social workers is okay.

"Gel sounds interesting." Jamie comes up behind her to say after she rings off with Jo. She jumps a bit. "Sorry."

"It's..she is. Her mind only goes to one place unfailingly."

"Hmmm, and from yer blush, I can guess that place." His hand reaches up to push one of her stray curls back. She feels that gentle brush of his hand all the way to her womb.

"Uh huh." He takes her power of speech as he stares into her eyes. 

"We need to really talk Claire." He whispers. And the universe shrinks down to where they stand. Nothing outside their little bubble matters.

"Yes," she whispers back. Unable to stop herself she leans in. There is the barest touch of her lips on his when Fergus says,

"Da, I need help. Please."

"Bloody hell." He breathes against her parted lips before moving apart and walking up to Fergus. "What is it mo chariade'?"

The morning passes. Claire, recalling Fergus' statement the night before, gets out his file and makes a report on it. She also reports on how well Jamie is doing with him and how well he is adjusting. She reads over it carefully, making sure her feelings for Jamie hadn't bleed through. Fergus finishes two classes before lunch, franks cooked over the fire of course.

"It is to bad you don't have the making's for Smores." Claire says

"What are S'mores Miss Claire?" Fergus asks. As the day went on she had insisted on the less formal form of address.

"Just the best. Chocolate and marshmallows melted together between two Graham crackers.

"Uhhhh." Fergus says his eyes wide.

"Just so."

"When have ye been exposed to S'mores, Claire?"

"My uncle was an archeologist, remember. I've lived everywhere."

"Right."

As Fergus works on his arithmetic, Jamie and Claire find time to talk. 

"Tell me about your family Jamie. You know of mine. The small one I have."

"Aye, how many generations back?" He asks with a twinkle in his eye.They sit on the couch. Jamie has remade it. Fergus sits across from them, on the love set, deep in his lesson.

"Your parents will do."

"Weel, my mam meet my da in upper school. It was love at first sight. Ye may think it draft but it was. They wanted to get married right then with my mam in her 11th year and my da in his 12th. Both sets of parents forbid that. Even tried to set them up eith other people. But, twas' nae use. Ye see once a Fraser falls in love there is nae going back. We mate for life." She knows he isn't just talking about his parents anymore.

"Jamie."

"I ken ye need time. And I willna be pressuring ye. But, I mean it. There is nae going back for me. My da told me when I was ten and two, he said, that I would ken the one when I saw her. I wouldn't be able to confuse it with mere lust. When ye stood at my door with Fergus, I ken'd. And since it has only gotten stronger. So, take yer time lass but ken I will be here waiting."

"Jamie I..." Just then the lights came back on.

 

"Must you go, Miss Claire?" Fergus asked an hour later. The roads are now clear. Her car unburied thanks to the combined efforts of Jamie and Fergus, who was happy to be doing anything in the snow.

"I am sorry but I really must. "

"You will come back?"

"Of course."

"As more then his social worker," Jamie whispers against her ear. She shudders all over. 

"Yes, " she whispers back. "I will call you."

"Please do and let me know you made it home safe."

"I will. Thank you you for everything."

"It was truly my pleasure." He emphasized the word 'pleasure', and she shudders again. She climbs in her car and drives off. Jamie, again watches until she is out of sight.


	20. Im Which Claire Admits Her Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire talks with Gellis and finally admits how she feels about Jamie.

Claire had went home, feed Adso and showered changed her clothes and headed into the office. She still had work to do today. Gellis wasn't there. Off doing visits, she knows. She decides to take a paper day and try to catch up on the pile of files on her desk. She pulls Fergus' first. She records what had transpired, expect for the kisses. The kisses. She shakes herself, refocusing. When Gellis returns a couple hours later, right before five., she had made some process. The stack was noticeably smaller. Gellis leans against the wall and watches her for a moment.

"Micah is settling well." She says getting Claire's attention. She looks up and smiles.

"So, they still wish to adopt him?"

"Aye. They are in love with him, they and their children." Micah who, at a mere two weeks old was found abandoned at a local church, was now a year old and had been in the same foster home since being taken into custody. He was the one Claire had asked Gellis to check on.

"That is excellent news."

"Aye, have my report right here." She hands it to her. "Now spill lass. You spent the night with Jamie Fraser, something had to happened."

"Come Gel just because you are perpetually horny doesn't mean that two adults can't spend the night together and have nothing happen."

"But, something did. Yer face gives ye away everytime."

"Bloody hell," she curses her glass face before sighing."Okay, we didn't have sex but there was some intimacy."

"I ken'd it."

"My nightmare came back."

"Oh lass." Gellis drops in a seat by her and takes her hand.

"Yah, it was ugly. Woke Jamie but thank God, not Fergus. He held me and spoke Ghaildhig over me until I calmed. Then asked who Frank was."

"Ohh."

"Just so. I told him. Told him everything. I have only bared my soul to you like that."

"It means something." Gellis says.

"I know. And that terrifies me. I think.."

"Aye?"

She changes her mind. "We kissed."

"Ohhh, how was it?"

"It was..it was the barest touching of our lips..and it had my heart pounding so hard."

"Oh Claire!"

"He told my of his parents. That they knew right away. That when a Fraser finds the one it is forever. He wasn't just talking about his parents."

"Nae."

"And, I know how he feels but.."

"But?" She wouldn't help her. She has to figure it out herself.

"But..you know how love is a four letter word to me. I am not sure I can give him what he needs."

"Claire, close yer eyes. Go on. Close them." She does. "Now picture him. Got him?"

"I do."

"Ye are smiling lass. Now picture him walking away. He doesn't look back and now he is gone, forever."

"Ohh," Claire feels her heart reaching out to him.

"What do ye feel?"

"Bereft, lost, heart broken."

"Ye ken that is the answer, don't ye?"

"I love him. I am in love with him." She whispers.

"Aye lass, ye are."


	21. Confession.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire confesses her feelings to Jamie.

"Can you get a sitter for Fergus?" She rings him up to ask.

"For when?" She went home determined to tell Jamie what she had discovered about how she feels. And, to do it soon before she looses her nerve.

"Tonight. I know it is short notice."

"My sister Jenny can. The one that convinced me to be a foster da. What do ye have planned?"

"Dinner and conversation. Can you meet me at. Inverness Steak House at eight?"

"Aye Claire."

Lord is she nervous. She tries on several different outfits, before deciding on a basic black dress. It falls to just bellow her knees and has a slightly scooped neckline. Dressy and just a tad sexy. Hair up or down? She recalls how much Jamie likes her riotous curls and chooses down. 

She arrives ten minutes early. She waits in front for him, nervously tapping her heels. He arrives right on time. And, oh is he stunning. A beautiful man in jeans and a t-shirt, he is breathtaking in a suit and tie. He whistles low when he sees her. She smiles and takes his arm.

"Was it a problem getting a sitter for Fergus?" She asks as the hostess leads them to a back table.

"Nae, Jenny was happy to sit." Jenny was actually ecstatic. 'About time ye were going out brother. I can watch him as long as ye need.' Said with a wink. He turns a bit pink at remembering.

"That is good."

"Verra. Claire, what brought this on. I ken we have gotten closer but.."

"Let us order first." He nods. He would happily give her time. They order soft drinks aware they both have to drive home. They order two steak dinners.

"I may be sending half home with you," she warns," they come quite big here."

"Tis fine Claire. Fergus would be happy to have it. The lad can eat."

She laughs and they fall into an easy conversation about him. He tells her of the snowman they had built on the front lawn.

"The lads toes were froze by the time we were done. I ken now, thanks to my sister, that I should have put bread sacks over his stockings before putting on his boots."

"It is okay. You are learning."

"I did slowly thraw them out with towels warmed in the dryer."

"Perfect Jamie." He beams under her praise. The waitress arrives and places a plate with a huge steak on it in front of her. She swallows hard.

"It is okay Sassanech, I've faith in ye."

"Sassanech?"

"Och. No offense tis just a nickname I've for ye in my heid."

"It is okay. I knew you meet no offense."

The focus on eating for awhile. She makes a effort at it and manages to eat a bit over half. She watches as Jamie polishes his off.

"I've a big appetite, ye ken?" He meets her eyes and she swallows hard. Her face flushes and her heart pounds under her tightening nipples. She knows he isn't talking of just food.

"I..ahh..need to tell you why I asked you out."

"Twasn't just to watch me eat half a coo?" He teases.

"No, as entertaining as that was. No, I can to a realization today." Her voice turns so serious that he feels a panic building. Was she ending this before it had a chance to start? She sees the look on his face and correctly interprets it. Her hand falls over his. "I didn't want to and I am not sure how it happened. But, I have fallen in love with you Jamie. That is, I love you." She watches his eyes go from fear to awe in seconds.

"Ye love me?"

"I truly do. I don't know what this will mean for.." But before she can finish he is up and has moved to her side of the table and lifted her into his arms. His lips meet hers. This is no gentle touching of lips. This is desperate desire and ecstatic joy. It is lips, tongues, and the scrapping of teeth. It only last thirty seconds or so but, she knows as he pulls away, that it is life changing. 

"I love you too." He whispers against her lips. "Deeper then I ever thought possible."


	22. Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie make-out. Will it go farther?

They stumble out of the resturant, drunk on each other. Claire now regrets having them take two cars. She wants to find a place to park and kiss him to they are both panting for more. She whispers this into Jamie's ear. 

"I will bring ye back. I ken a place." He says as he leads her to his car. She couldn't tell you later what color it was. What the interior was made of. Her entire focus is on Jamie and getting to someplace where they can complete what they started. He drives with one hand. His other is tight around her as he drives.

He pulls up at the top of a small monro that overlooks Inverness. It is a stunning view. She takes it in for just a minute before slipping on to his lap. He pulls the seat back with one hand holding her close with the other.

"I haven't done this since I was seven and ten." He says in a choked voice as he fills her hot core against his cock.

"Sounds about right. Let's be teenagers again for a little while."

"Aye." He pulls her head down and takes her lips. What they couldn't do in public in the resturant, they have no problem doing in the privacy of his auto. There are moans and groans as tongues explore. As hands explore. His hands drift down to her bum.

"I've wanted my hands here since I first laid my eyes on yer sweet, round arse." He confesses against her neck.

"Hmm," she hums into his mouth as he happily fondles her. God did that feel good! Her hands work their way into the depths of his curles before heading to his neck. His lips drift down to her upper chest, exposed by her low neckline. She arches her body given him more access. He vroans against her skin, pearly white and so sweet under his lips and tongue. Her hands come around front to try to lossen his tie. He chuckles and move his hands off her arse to help her.

"The last time, I was in a tee-shirt and a pair of dungerees. A bit easier to maneuver." 

"I was in jeans and one of my uncle's botton down shirts. No bra."

"Oh Christ!" He groans. He pulls his tie off and unbuttons the top few buttons. "And how far did the lucky lad get?"

"To second." She says working the rest of the bottons of his shirt. He slips it off when she is done. She runs her hands up his bare chest smiling as he shivers as she finds and begins to rub his nipples. "How about you?"

"Just first." He breathlessly says as she pulls on his nipples.

"Poor lad. Well let's get you to second today. There is a zipper in th back of my dress and I am not wearing a bra today either." He gulps and reaches for the back of her dress. The sound of it parting is only drowned out by the sound of them panting in anticipation. His hands touch her shoulders as he pushes the now loose dress down. 

"Christ Claire, ye are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He says when she comes into view.

"They are small."

"They are perfect. With yer ivory skin and those red nipples the size of cherries." He says as he reaches out to cup them in his hands. "Claire, ye are a vision. Believe me." And he starts to show her in action as well as words. First by teasing her nips with his fingers and thumbs.

"Oh Jesus, yes Jamie! Right there. Just like that." She groans as he pulls one deep into his mouth. "So bloody good." Lord but the feel of her grinding against his erection and the taste of her, as sweet as the cherry it resembles, is making it hard to keep the vow he made to himself not to take her in his car. He slips one hand down and moves her dress up. With a growl of frustration, he pulls away long enough to lift it off her. He return to her breast, pulling her other nipple deep in his mouth as his hand finds her sodden knickers. He moves his fingers over her. "Ohhhhhh! Please, harder. Something is.." And he remembers. She had never..and he is.. He had never felt so turned on as he slipped her knickers out of the way and places his thumb over his clit. He lifts off her breast so he can watch her. His other hand flips back and forth over her breasts as his thumb and fingers speed up. He ignores his aching bawls and thrubbing cock. Tonight is all about her. He sees the moment when her orgasm takes her over. Her eyes get wide, her mouth drops up, as her breath leaves her in a rush. She groans, first just a deep groan and then his name. Her body jerks and his hand is covered in moisture. She arches up and and then falls boneless against him. He keeps his hand where it is but gathers her close with the other. When her breathing evens out some, he moves his thumb just a little. A quick flip. It is all it takes. She shudders up against him, this time calling out, 'oh bloody hell' against his neck.

"Better?" He asked with a smile in his voice.

"Better doesn't begin to, I never knew that was possible."

"Any man, who was paying attention and put you first, could rouse such in your body. What made it so powerful is that I have also roused yer heart."

"Yes. I love you so much Jamie."

"As I do you."

"Oh, your turn." She reaches down and starts to undo his slacks.

"Nae love."

"But...I know you want me."

"Oh, I want you on a bed where I can spread ye out and service ye right. Not, in a cramped auto. Ye are worth so much more then that."

"Oh Jamie. That is...but I can at least help you tonight."

"That isn't..." But she has already slide down and off and was undoing his pants. She slipped him out of his pants and underwear and runs her hands up and down his length while cupping his bawls. And, he losses the ability to think. When that sweet mouth dips down and she starts licking him, up and down, he losses the ability to do anything but to kep breathing, whixh he does in huge gulps. When she has him sufficiently lubricated., she opens her mouth wide and takes him in. His hands drop down and hold her head, holding tight to her curles, the only anchor in the world.her head bops as her tongue works and, her hands cup his bawls and base. He losses his English and starts to cry out in Ghaildhig as his hips move in time to her mouth. She opens her throat more as his rythmn gets choppy. A few more strokes and he gasps, calls out her name, and spills deep into her open throat. She swallows it all. She pulls away and looks up at him with shiny eyes.

"Better?"

"Ah Dhai, aye! Ye are amazing Claire."

"I wanted to make you feel as good as you did me."

"Ye did. I canna wait to have ye spread naked under me and show ye what my mouth can do."

"Ohh," she feels faint at the thought. That feeling persisted all the way home.


	23. What Have You Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie explain to their friends and family what happened. Claire asks a favor of Gellis.

"What have ye done brother?" He walks in the door after dropping Claire back off at the resturant to get her car. And after dozens of frantic kisses. Neither wanting to leave the other. He made sure his clothes were all straight, his hair was combed, and, as much as possible, that he looked the same as he had when he left. If Fergus was awake he didn't want him to see him come in all disshovled like he was sure to have seen his mam after her 'dates'.

"What do ye mean?"

"Dinna play dumb with me Jamie. Ye dinna think I ken what a well satisfied man looks like. Ye slept with her, dinna ye?" She can't keep the smile off her face.

"Nae but, we did things." He is openly grinning too," and more than that, she told me she loves me!"

"Weel, now that is something. And ye feel the same?"

"Ye need ask? I adore her. She is it! There is no one else for me. Ye ken da telling us when we found the one, we would ken it, that there wouldn't be a doubt? Weel, I have."

"I am happy for ye brother." But her smile has started to fade. She walks over and takes a seat on his sofa pulling her legs up to her chest. Jamie walks over and joins her.

"What is it?"

"I worry about Fergus."

"Fergus. Is he okay?" He starts to jump up and check on him. Jenny catches his arm.

"Dinna flash. He is fine. He was an excellent bairn tonight. I wish mine minded as well. Nae, I worry what ye dating his social worker will mean to him. If they will take him away and place him elsewhere."

"Nae, they can't. He is thriving here!"

********

Claire was worried about the same. Which is why she called Gellis when she returned home.

"How was it? Who was he?" She says as soon as she answers.

"It was perfect. I told him and he kissed me breathless before taking us parking."

"Parking!" She can hear the laughter in Gellis' voice as she eased off her shoes and starts to get undressed. "Like lover's lane making out?"

"Exactly. I felt like a teenager again except for this time I.." She blushes as she slips her sleep pants on and and an oversized tee.

"You?"

"I climaxed."

"Wait, you had never?"

"No. Never. I thought there was something wrong with me. But, it turns out I just needed a good lover." She crawls into bed after making sure her phone charger was close.

"Wow! Weel the wee fox ken's his way around a woman then."

"Well, he knows his way around me." She replies blushing brighter. She has never spoke this way in her life.

"Oh excellent. Did ye?" Claire can picture her friend's brows raising and holds back a laugh.

"No not in the car. Though I was willing. He wants me someplace where he can, and I quote" spread me out and service me right." 

"Ah Dhai Claire! That is.."

"I know. I need a favor.."

"Aye?"

"I need you to take over Fergus' case. I can't be his caseworker and be with his foster dad. I will take one of your's."

"Not a problem. Anything to get ye some much needed shagging."

******

"I am going to ring Claire. She will ken how to keep Fergus here."

"Good idea."

******

Her phone rang as soon as she rang off with Gellis. She smiles when she sees Jamie's name. "Mr Fraser. Miss me already?"

"Aye. But tisn't the only reason I am calling. Will they take Fergus away?"

"Who?"

"Yer people. Because we are together."

"Oh no. I was thinking about the same. But no. I put a plan in place to keep him there. My mate Gellis is going to take over your case."

"Oh, ye won't get in trouble will ye?"

"No. We do this kind of stuff all the time. If their is a personality clash, or one of us has to many cases, things of that sort."

"But never anything like this?"

"No Jamie. I have never fallen head over heels with one of my foster dads before."

"Good to ken. Head over heels, huh." She hears the smile in his voice.

"Yes. But you love me too."

"Aye Claire. I have fallen just as hard for ye. Thank ye for seeing Fergus protected."

"It is my job. I will still keep a finger in the investigation about his missing mum. And, will make sure Gellis keeps you informed."

"Thank ye Claire. Ye should sleep. As should I. I love ye."

"I love you Jamie. Good night."


	24. Joe Abernathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire tells her mate and boss about her and Jamie.

"Joe?" Claire pokes her head into her boss and mate, Joe Abernathy's office first thing Monday morning.

"Lady Jane," he greets her with the nickname he had given her when she first joined his office," what ca I do for you?"

"It is about Fergus?"

"Fergus?" He focuses on the name for a moment. "Ahh, the lad found at the Cottis, right?"

"Yes."

"Come in and have a seat. What about the lad? Have you found his mam?"

"No. Still looking. We have confirmed she is a pro and that Fergus has been exposed to some of her and her clients' activities."

"Ah Dhai. Any sign of sexual abuse?"

"None so far."

"And his foster parents know what to look for?"

"Foster parent. Yes he does."

"Right. We placed the lad with a new foster father, a..ahhh.."

"James Frasee." She supplies as a blush arises across her checks.

"Aye, James Fraser.." He is looking down searching for Fergus' file on his cluttered desk and doesn't see her blush. "So, is that what you wanted to report? That the lad may have been harmed by his mam's profession?"

"Partly, I need you to reassign his case to Gellis."

He looks up and meets her amber eyes with his brown ones. "Why? Is there a problem with you and Mr Fraser." He holds Fergus' file in his large brown hands skimming through it as he awaits her answer.

"Not a problem, per say. We are...ahh..well, we are dating."

He drops the file and stares open mouthed at her. "The hell you say!" But the smile that crinkled his warm face told her he wasn't upset. She smiles back.

"We are. We didn't mean for it to happen. But, there is something about him. I just got sweep away."

"Weel, it is about bloody time you got yourself a man Lady Jane. You have been here what, three years and nary a glimmer of a personal life. You practically live here. I will reassign Fergus' case to Gellis with pleasure. But, will not be assigning one of her cases to you. Her case load is lighter and you will need time to develope this relationship."

"Ahh thanks boss." 

"One more thing," he says as she starts to get up," tell your new bloke that he best treat you right or he will have to answer to me."

"Thanks Joe."

"Anytime Lady Jane." She walks out with a grin.


	25. A Good Shagging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, time along and a bed and...well you know the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read at work or church y'all.

"Gellis will be coming by to see you and Fergus." Claire tells him on the phone later that day. She had rang him up as soon as she started home.

"It is all arranged then?"

"Yes. Our boss, Joe, has no problem with it."

"Did ye tell him why?" He balances the phone on his shoulder as he prepares Fergus's dinner.

"I did." She opens her flat's door and enters, bending down to greet Adso. 

"And?"

"He was actually excited for me. Said it was about time." She flushes as she tells him this. And is glad he can't see her. He chuckles.

"I agree. Ahh Claire." His sudden nerves bleeds through the line. She frowns as she slips on to her couch, kicking her shoes off.

"Yes Jamie."

"Jenny is available to sit with Fergus tonight."

"Is she?" Her heart pounds in anticipation of them being alone together. Of finishing what they had started.

"Aye," he feels it too. His voice had deepened. 

"Well, would you like to see my flat Jamie?"

"I would love to. I would really love to."

"I would really love to show it to you." Neither are talking about her flat anymore. "Can you come by around eight?"

"Aye lass. Where do you live?"

She tells him and then rings off so he can call his sister and she can prepare for his visit. She looks around and decides, with a bit of straightening, the flat would do. She now..she who hadn't shaved above her knees in months or a bit higher. 

She runs a bath and shaves, moistures, scrubs her face free of make-up and lotions up everywhere. She then stands, naked, in front of her full length mirror. She looks at herself critically. She still thinks her breast are to small. Not much to do about that. Her stomach is flat, her hips flare out gently. She loves her legs. Long and shapely. Not to bad. Now what to wear. Does she go for something that will bring out her best features but would mean lots of zippers and clasps to get through. Or, something simple that is easy to get out off.

"You haven't had sex in over a year. Easy it is." She says to herself as she pulls out her favorite wrap dress. It wraps around her body and opens all the way with a pull of the tie in the side. She brushes out her curles adds the bare minimum of make-up. She is ready. Her buzzer sounds at five minutes to eight.

He looks around with a smile. Her flat is her. Bright colors everywhere. Prints of flowers and bairns fill the walls. Magazines on social work and home decor overflow her coffee table. 

"Like it?" She asks and he hears the nerves in her voice.

"Nae Claire. I love it. It is sae ye."

"Yes my sanctuary from all the stuff I see at work. All the.."

"Aye. Come her lass." She slips over to his side. She is barefoot and reaches his chest. Fits right against his heart. Like she was made to fit there. He held her close letting them both adjust to the reality of what he was here for. "Ye ken we can just talk? We needn't.."

"Oh we do need. I need. I didn't shave my legs and other areas for talking."

"Other areas?"

"Aye lad." Her Scottish accent is terrible. But, it doesn't matter. They are both comfortable now and her words has his cock harden against her. She moves her thigh against it. "Would you like to see my room?"

"Oh aye."

He couldn't tell what color her walls are, if the floor is carpeted, or really anything about her room. For, as soon as she had him through the door, she lifted up on her tip-toes and deeply kisses him. He jerks her flush against him and returns it with every bit of passion he feels for her. She groans and moves hungrily against him.

"Oh Christ Claire," he breathlessly gasps when they must come up for air. 

"I know. It has been over a year. You needn't take your time or be gentle."

He growls against her lips before taken them again with a nip on her swollen bottom lip. "But, I will. For that is what ye deserve." He kisses down her neck, scutting the silky fabric of her dress out of his way as he does. "Ye deserve to be treated like a queen. To be verra satisfied." His words are turning her on as much as his actions are. She is weak kneed before he made it to the loose neckline. He sees and moves them back toward the bed. He sits her on the edge and pulls his own shirt off before parting her dress to reveal just Claire. No bra. Ah Dhai'!

"I wanted it to be easy." She says. He smiles as he reaches out to gently cup them. Her nipples harden under his palms and her legs drop open. And he knows exactly what he wants. He unties the tie holding the bottom of the dress together. He lets it fall open revealing that she has foregone knickers also.

"Easy." He says in a very tight voice.

"Yes." She lets out a breathy exclamation when she feels his hands on her thighs. He opens them farther before dropping down between them. "Wait! I can't." She tries to pull him back up. 

"What?" He rests his head on her thigh and looks up at him.

"It will be frustrating for both of us. I've never been able too, you know with.."

"Ahhh. Will ye trust me Claire?"

"I trust you it is just.."

"Will ye trust yerself?"

"I will try." She lets out a shaky breath. He moves back up and kisses her deeply before moving down and drawing a nipple deep into his mouth. "Ohhhh. Ohhhh Jamie! That is so so good!" She throws her head back as he suckles one then the other. He then kisses down her stomach. She tenses again as he approaches the center of her sex.

"Trust me. Trust what yer body is telling us both." He whispers before holding her shaking thighs open. He just nuzzles her first. Running his chin, lips, and nose against her. "I willna hurt ye. I will do naught strange. I just wish to make ye feel good. I want to treat ye as every lady deserves to be treated." He confesses agianst he inner thighs. He kisses up them before continuing. "It is okay if ye dinna cum Claire. Ye wouldn't be a failure. Will ye allow me to try?" She nods before.realizing that he can't see her. 

"Yes." The barest whisper but he hears her. He kisses her right in her center. She sighs and tries to relax. His fingers spread her open as his tongue gives the gentliest licks all around her. He doesn't approach her clit yet. His tongue tips in and out of her vagina and she can't help rocking her hips in time to his thrusting. His fingers move down each side of her clit, massaging the soft skin there. Her breathing is speeding up and he feels her pounding heartbeat through her femoral artery. His tongue moves up and his fingers move down, changing places. His tongue lathers on side and then the other. "Please!" She cries out, arching against his mouth with her hands clinching the bedspread behind her. He allows his tongue to slip over and get it's first taste of her ultimate sweetness. "Oh Gooood!" He seconds that as he twirls his tongue around and around. One hand snakes up and finds her breast and starts flipping his fingers againest her nipple in time to his questing tongue. His other hand cups her glorious arse bringing her closer. "Don't stop! Don't stop! OhGodDon'tStop!" He feels it everywhere when she begins to lose control. Her legs snake around his torso as her arse lifts up pressing herself tight against his face. Her heart beats double time under his ear and hand. And her vagina and clit contract together. Her vagina tightens around his fingers. Her clit presses against his tongue as his mouth is filled with her. "Ahhhh. IAmCumming. Oh Christ. I am CUMMING!" And cumming hard. He pulls her closer as her body falls apart under and around him. When he feels her heart slow down, he climbs on the bed beside her.

"See, ye just had to trust yerself."

"And..find..a ..good..lover." She is still trying to find the breath he had stolen.

"Weel, thank ye Claire."

"Thank you. Come lover. I need you inside me now." He slips his pants down, after snagging the condom he had placed in his pocket. She takes it from him and slips it over his weeping cock. He shudders at the feel of her hands on him. She then guides him toward her soaking entrance. 

"Please Jamie. I need you to take me hard. Don't be to gentle." 

"Oh Jesus Claire." He slips in and they both sigh in relief. Her legs come up to hold him in place. He tries to start out gentle but her hungry vagina, her legs holding him tight deep inside her, and her fingers urging him on by running down his bare.back , scratching down his spine., as well as his own growing sense of urgency, won't allow him too. He starts to pound into her. Her head falls back and she leads out a primal scream. It floods more blood to his already straining cock. He begins to curse in Gailec as his sweat drips between them.

"Oh f*ck Jamie. I am cumming. AGAIN!" He shudders renew his efforts as her contracting vagina starts to pull on him."

"Claire, ILoveYou. I CAN'T hold out!" 

"Don't. I love you! ILoveYou. SoMuch!" He yells out her name as his testes tighten and release, filling the condom before he collapses on her.


	26. A Good Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk families, histories, and the future.

They drift for a bit after in post-coiletal bliss. He rolls off of her after a few minutes and lays breathlessly beside her. She rolls over and finds a place against his chest right over his heart. The reassuring, thump thump thump, of it lures her to sleep for a bit.

She wakes, an unknown time later, when she feels his hand running through her hair. "Sorry, mo chaileagan dunn. I've wanted to run my hands through yer hair since I meet ye."

"This?" She laughs as her own hair reaches up to touch love-making disrupted hair.

"Aye. Yer hair is absolutely beautiful."

"Do you need glasses, Fraser?"

"Nae, I've eyes like a hawk. Always have. Ye dinna see yer own beauty."

"I..ahhh suppose ye may be right. My ex..he..well it took a lot of time to rebuild my self-confidence. I guess I am still working on that."

"Aye, Claire," she sits up a bit and the sheet drops from her chest. She starts to pull it back up. His hand stops her. "Dinna please. Tha thu cho breagha. Truly Claire. I will always tell ye the truth. Ye can have yer secrets. All lasses do. All lads too. But I promise to always tell ye the truth. Will ye do the same?"

"I will."

"So ye can believe me when I tell ye that ye are beautiful." He reaches up and cups her breast causing the nipple to harden. "Every bit of ye. They are naught to small."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" 

"Ye have a glass face Claire. All ye think goes across it. Anyone truly watching can see."

"And you are watching?"

"I have been watching since I meet ye."

 

"Why me? I mean, I feel it, this pull between us. The connection. Do you know what it is? I have never felt anything like it."

He grins and sits up pulling her back up against his side. "Weel, my da told my that when I found the one that I would just ken. There would be nae doubt. I thought him a auld fool. I was but ten and three at the time. It seemed just something he would say to keep me from sampling the local lasses lips." She laughed against his side.

"Did it?"

"Nae. But, I did keep it in mind. Even when I did more then kiss. When I laid with my first lass, Eloise, I wondered. It was good but, that connection wasna there. I was still looking. He was right, my da. I ken'd it when I meet yer eyes for the first time. Dinna even need to kiss ye or shag ye."

"But, you didnt know me."

"Ye dinna feel it?" He asks taken her hand and placing it over his heart as he places his own over hers. "Ye dinna feel yer heart yearning for mine?"

"Oh bloody hell, I did. I couldn't and still don't understand it. But, yes I did." 

"We were made for each other. Tis as simple as that." 

"Simple," her hand began to stroke up running through the soft auburn hair on his chest. "None of this feels simple."

"The falling in love was simple. The future may be a bit more complex." He admits.

"And the past." He captures her exploring hand and lifts it to his lips kissing each of her fingers. Her breathing begins to get labored. He smiles before drawing one into his mouth sucking gently.

"Jamie, tell me about your family." The feelings he was rousing in her body and heart were so powerful that she had to distract them both. He chuckles.

"How many generations back?" 

"Your parents for now."

"My mam meet my da in upper school. It was like it was for us. A deep connection at first sight. They went out on their first date three days later. And were inseparable after. She graduated the year after he did. He went to a local uni to stay close to her. Even though his parents wanted him to go somewhere else. He wouldn't leave her. Within weeks of graduating, they were engaged. Their families still dinna want them married. Said they were to young. So, my mam got with bairn. My brother William, who everyone calls Willie, was born four months after they were married."

"Love found a way." 

"It always does. What about yer parents? How did they meet?"

"They were a bit older then your parents. Already through uni. My mum was working as a florist. My dad came in to buy a bouquet for a date. He never went on. He asked my mum out instead. I don't know more. What I know is only from my Uncle Lamb."

"I am sorry."

She shrugs. "Jamie, do you want to adopt Fergus?" He stares at her. "I know it is early. We still have to try and find a relative. But, if we can't.."

"I would love to adopt the lad. If, he is adoptable, I surely want him."

"Good."

"Claire, do ye want bairns?"

"I do. It is just..Jamie, before we go farther you should know I...ahhh..I am not sure I can have a baby."

"Ohhh?"

"We tried. And well I never caught once."

"It may be because ye weren't with the wrong man. But," he lifts his hand when she goes to speak. " but, if ye canna quicken then we can built our family another way. It is ye Claire. Not what yer womb can or canna produce. Ye are the One. I canna see my life without ye in it. Tha gaol agam ort." He whispers against her lips before taken them, kissing her soundly.

"What does it mean? The Ghaildhig?"

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma chaileagan dunn My brown haired lass
> 
> Tha gaol agam ort I love you
> 
> Tha thu cho breagha You are so beautiful.


	27. A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There may be a clue to Fergus' bio-dad.

A week later.

Gellis stands outside Claire's door. She doesn't want to do this. She knows she has too. She is so glad her best mate is finally happy. But, she wishes it was someone other then a foster dad who stole her heart. For, if this information proves true, it will hurt Jamie and that will hurt Claire. Taken a deep breath, she walks in.

"Hi Gel," she really looks at her. "Whar is it?" She offers her a seat. She slides into the seat on the other side of Claire's chaotic desk.

"I've news. Willy may have found Fergus' father."

"May?" Her face has turned bone white and Gellis fears she may pass out. She reaches across the files and finds her hand.

"May. The lad is a genius on the computer. He used what we know of Fergus' mam and the lad himself, including her name, and aliases, Fergus' name and assumed rationality, as well as his DNA, his mam's profession, where she work's, and.."

"And?"

"He found a birth certificate." She pulls out the copy and hands it to her. She scans it and then looks up at her mate.

"Is this a joke?"

"I am afraid not. It may be why Fergus is so comfortable with Jamie. If.."

"If he is a relative." She turns back to it. The documents lists Fergus Claudal Fraser, son of Leery Mackenzie and Jarod Fraser. Jarod is Jamie's French cousin.

"We know she works the docks. And Jarod was here in 2013 when Fergus would have been conceived. It would explain why Fergus has never seen him. He hasn't been back since." Gellis relentlessly continues laying the case out. "Fergus has been taught French. An unsual thing for a street whore to do unless."

"Unless she knows the father is French. Bloody Hell!"

"I len Claire. I must tell them."

"I am coming with you." She starts to jump up.

"No. I am sorry but, there is a reason you reassigned this case. Be there as the girlfriend after. But, you can't be the case worker. I will let you know what happens. I am sorry." She walks out and Claire buries her head in her arms.


	28. Gellis Meets Jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellis must tell Jamie what she found.

Jamie opens his door to a lady with chestnut colored hair pulled back in a french braid and startling green eyes.

"James Fraser? I am Gellis Duncan. Fergus' new case worker."

"Right. Claire told me you would be taken over. Come in." He opens his door wide inviting her in. Gellis is thinking his picture doesn't do him justice and, that if she was into guys, weel, she isn't and that is good. Since her best mate is head over feet for him. She can see why. "Fergus is in his room doing his homework. Should I call him?"

"Not just yet. I need to talk with you first. May we sit?"

"Aye, sorry. I am not usually such a clodheid. I just wasn't expecting you today."

"We do make unexpected visits. But, there is a reason for today's."

"Oh?"

"Let's do the routine stuff first." She knows as soon as she tells him that he will not be able to concentrate on nothing else. He nods and takes a seat across from her. "How is Fergus adjusting, any discipline problems?"

"He is doing very well. I did have to put him in a time-out a few days ago."

"Tell me about it." 

"Weel he didn't wish to put his toys away and get ready for bed. I had given him a ten and then five minute warning as the parenting books recommend. But, when I told him it was time, he threw a fit. Threw himself down on the floor and rolled around in a full tantrum. I tried talking over his yelling. No go. So, I lifted him up and sat him on the chair designed for the time-out. I took his face and told him he was in a time-out for throwing a tantrum and that it would start when he was quiet."

"You knew to wait until then?" She is impressed.

"Aye, I read a.lot of parenting books. It took close to qn hour. He is a stubborn lad," said with a bit of pride," but he finally sat quiet for five minutes. I then told him that I loved him and explained again why he was placed there. Hugged him and brought him back to the toys that he picked up without farther issues. He then went to bed. The poor lad was asleep by the second page of the book." He chuckles remembering.

"Wow Mr Fraser, would you like to teach a parenting class on how to give an effective time-out." She is dead serious. 

"Nae, I just did it how the books taught." He shrugs. Twas nae big deal. 

"How is school?" She moves down the list.

"He is struggling some. They say he is behind in arithmetic and reading. He is a wiz in science. No issues with conduct. He has two good mates, Charlie and Ethan. We are working on helping him catch up, the teachers and I."

"Very good. I will get an official report from them. Bit, it sounds like you are on top of it."

"Aye. It is part of the responsibility of being a.parent, foster or otherwise."

"It is. But, a lot of our foster parents are less involved."

"That is a true shame."

"It is. Any signs of sexual abuse?"

"Nae. And I am carefully watching. Any info on his mam?"

Here goes. He is so good with him. She would like to clone him. And now she has to tell him this. She takes a deep breath. "Thst is actually why I am here."

"Ye have found her?"

"We've news of her and his possible father. We found a birth certificate." She pulls it out of Fergus' file where she has been taken notes. She hands it across to him. And he reacts just like Claire had. His face loses it's color and he looks over at her with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Is this for real?" He asks in a choked voice.

"It is. I understand that Jarod is your cousin?"

"Aye, I spent some time with him in Paris between upper school and uni. He is 15 years older then me."

"Do you know Leery?"

"Nae, though the last name is familiar. My own mam was a Mackenzie. But, there is a lot of Mackenzie's in Scotland. How sure are you that Jarod is Fergus' father?"

"That document is all we have, that and that he was here in 2013 when Fergus would have been conceived."

"Right but, his mam is a..I mean..his father could be anyone."

"We aren't accepting it as gospel. We will still be investigating. But, she had taught him french."

"Oui' but...I am not saying Jarod wouldn't have 'paid for company' but, I just don't know."

"Does Fergus' resemble him?"

"Nae!" Said instinctively by someone who didn't want it to be true. But.. " weel my cousin has dark curls. And eyes. But so does a lot of people. It doesn't mean.."

"No it doesn't. This is what is next. Since he is named on his birth certificate, we will be trying to get him here to take a DNA test.."

"If it..if he is his..?"

"If he is Fergus' father..Jamie our mandate is to keep families together."

"I am family if Jarod is!" 

"I know. But if he is the father and is willing to step up and be thus."

"And if he is and isn't willing?"

"You are family and he is thriving here. We will not move him unless we have to." He let's out a breath.

"Do you need to see Fergus?"

"Aye just for a moment. I won't be telling him about this unless I must."

"Good. I will go get him." He starts to step out and the lad runs into him. "Oof," he says grabbing his arms. "Are ye to be running inside?"

"No da. I am sorry." He looks up at him with those huge dark eyes and a surge of love for him takes Jamie over. He crushes him to his chest holding him in a bear hug for a moment.

"It is okay a' leannen. There is someone who wants to see ye." He leads him into the living room. "Fergus, meet Miss Gellis Duncan. Miss Duncan, Fergus "

"Nice to meetcha'," Fergus puts his hand out as his da had taught him. Gellis shakes with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. You have veera nice manners."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Miss Duncan is yer new case worker."

"But, no Miss Claire is my case worker. Doesn't she like us anymore?"

"She likes us a lot. To much to keep being yer case worker. So she has her mate, Gellis doing it for her. But, she will still see us. I promise." Jamie holds him in his lap and the bairn immediately relaxes. Gellis smiles and notes this.

"I've just a couple questions Fergus and then yer da and you can get back to what you were doing."

"Okay."

"Do you like staying here with yer da?'"

"I love it. Even when he makes me eat my veggies. I do cause I want to grow up strong like him."

"Verra good. One more. How is school going?"

"I don't like the arth- metic. But da is helping me get caught up. Him and Miss Sara."

"What about reading?"

"I like to read. It just is sometimes hard to. But, da is helping. He writes books, ya know."

"I do. Verea impressive."

"Aye. He is teaching me the Ghaildhig too. Says it easier to learn when I am young."

"He is right. Thank you Fergus for talking with me."

"You're welcome. When will Miss Claire be back?"

"I bet you see her today."

"Cool. Da I finished my reading. Can I play a game?"

"Ye may. Thank you." He jumps off his lap and hurries to his room. "Claire ken's?"

"She does. She wanted to come with me but, that isn't her role now. I would imagine you will see her today. I am sorry Jamie. We will do all we can." She gets up and Jamie walks her to the door. 

"Thank you." He watches until she makes it to her car before calling Claire.


	29. How Do I Do This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anquished Jamie talks to Claire about Fergus.

Claire is at the door within twenty minutes of Jamie's call. When he opens the.door, she falls in his arms and just holds him. They still stand at in the doorway for several minutes before Jamie leads her inside without letting her go. He holds ber tight to him until Fergus walks in.

"Miss Claire, Miss Gellis said you would be here. That you still liked us. Liked us a lot. That is why she is now coming to see us but that you would be by to today. And she was right."

"Yes she was." She steps out of Jamie's arms and drops down to her knees. Her runs into her open arms. She hugs him close also. This isn't supposed to happen. Sbe.isn't to get attached. But she is. And not just to Jamie. As she holds Fergus tight, she can't imagine him being anywhere but here. And that scares her because she knows it is a real possibility that he will be somewhere else. "I like you guys an aweful lot." Her voice is filled with unshed tears.

"Me too Miss Claire. Guess what?" She looks at him, this little boy who's face now glows with happiness. So unlike he looked when she first meet him as a scared, closed off little man. And her heart gave another violent lurch.

"What honey?" 

"Da is going to make me a play date with Charlie and Ethan!"

"That is awesome!"

"Aye. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Aye she is. Will you set the table for three?"

"Aye da." He runs off to do it. And she meets Jamie's eyes full of the same unshed tears. She can't say it will be okay. She can't assure of that. But, she can assure him of her presence.

"I will be here. No matter what. I will be here Jamie." She walks over and takes his hand in hers. He links their hands tight.

"I ken. I wasn't supposed to get attached. All the classes said so. To remember it was a temporary home for the bairn. But.."

"I wasn't either. Not to get attached. But, I did. To you both. More then attached. I love you both. Desperately."

"Oh Christ Claire. What are we to do? How can we handle losing him?" He is leaking tears. So is she. She pulls him close and presses his face into her shoulder. They hold each other and quietly cry. They pray Fergus doesn't hear them. They don't want him to be upset not until he had to be. 

"Come let's wash our faces and join Fergus. We will talk once he is in bed." Claire says. They manage to disguise their despair through dinner and his bedtime ritual. They are helped by each others presence. Jamie canna imagine doing this alone. Fergus asks Claire to read him a bedtime story. She happily does. 

The feel of him snuggling close to her had the tears threatening to flow again. She has to be the strong one. She knows that the professional, the social worker that has always been able to seperate work and personal, was gone. But, the Claire that Jamie needs now has to find at least a bit of her. To be able to help Jamie and Fergus through this.

"How do I do this Claire? How do I tell him?" He asks when they are in the sitting room after Fergus went to sleep. They sit knees together and hands clasped on his couch.

"We only tell him what we have to, when we have to. We don't know anything yet. We have subjective facts. But, wether those facts are true is still up for debate. We don't know that Leery was telling the truth about Fergus' father. Jarod is a rich man. Finding herself pregnant, she may have decided that Jarod would make a good dad. Whether he actually is or not."

"Right. That is possible right?"

"Very possible. So, we contact Jarod, we see if he is willing to take a paternity test."

"And if he is not willing?"

"Well, we have a couple options. We can let it go. But, that would be doing Fergus a disservice. So, if he won't come in, we can test a close relative."

"Like a cousin?"

"Yes. It wouldn't be as accurate as his, but it would show familiar DNA if Jarod is the dad."

"So, you want me to take a test that could cost me a bairn I consider my own?"

"No, look at me Jamie," he had turned away," No, I would be asking you to do what is best for Fergus. And Jamie, if he refuses to come in for a DNA test, do you rhink he will want to parent Fergus? But, if it proves familier match, it will make it much easier for you to adopt him."

"I hadn't thought of that. Thank you Claire. If he does come in and it is proven he is, will he be taken right away?" She can't lie. She won't lie to him. 

"He would as soon as Jarod was proven fit. A standerd that is very low for bio parents. He could have him as soon as a week after."

"I'm sorry." She slips closer and he lifts her onto his lap. "But Jamie, that is a ton of ' what if's'. He is here today. He will be here tomorrow."

"Aye, will you stay? Fergus knows you are ' my special friend' for lack of a better term. And I need you tonight."

"I will. I brought clothes for tomorrow."

He grins," And tonight?"

"I didn't think I needed any for tonight." He growls low and lifts her up carrying her towards his room.


	30. One!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire find comfort in each other's bodies.

He carries her into his room and closes the door. She reaches down to latch it. He kisses across her face, her neck, her hands when they hold on to his face. He can't not be kissing her. He lifts her bum higher so he can reach her chest. She wears the button down blouse she wore to work. Having come straight to him she hadn't had time to change. The clothes she brought for the next day are the extras she always keep in her office. His hungry lips run across the rayon fabric. She arches up, the part of her mind not flooded with desire marvelling at his arm strength. He still stands, holding her up and against him. She whimpers when his lips brush across her nipple, straining up against her bra and blouse. He groans and tries to open her buttons with his teeth.

"Wait," as turned on as she was, she still didn't want him pulling buttons off. She holds his neck with one hand and starts to unbutton with the other. When she has it open, his mouth returns. He runs his tongue over her bra, bringing her nipples farther up. "Oh Jamie, please!" He sucks her fabric and all before using his teeth to move the bra out of the way enough to get her nipple into his mouth. "Oh Holy Mother, right there! Just like that! Yessss!" He continues to suck, lick, and tease as her walks them toward his bed. He sits keeping her in his lap but freeing his hands so he can free her from her lose blouse and bra. He also pulls his shirt off with Claire's assistance. He then returns to her lips, pressing their bare chest close together.

When they are joined, lip to lip, chest to chest, crotch to crotch, the rest of the world fades away. The problems of the future loses their urgency. It is just them and now. It is two becoming one. In every way. He works his way back down her neck and chest. He sucks and bites seeking to mark her, to make her fully his. His. Hers. Theirs. Her nails are doing the same across his back. They are desperate for each other. 

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie." She starts to chant, a mantra, as he returns to her breasts. He suckles hard enough to draw her entire areola into his mouth. Her hands find his bum and work under his pants seeking skin. She wants him inside her. She wants him to never stop sucking her. She wants that ravishing mouth lower. She wants to taste him. She wants. She wants it all at the same time and forever. He turns them and lowers her onto the bed. His hungry mouth moves to her stomach. It quivers and moves like a wave under his lips. Her hands move to his front and grip him through his jeans. He groans and moves against her hands. He reaches for the snap on the front of her pants. He releases it and she lifts her hips so he can slide them down. At the same time she is working on loosening his. They are soon both down to just their underwear. Her's a white lacy thing that has Jamie panting with need. His a pair of red boxer-briefs that outline his straining cock. The sight of it has her mouth watering. 

"Come here Jamie." She urges him up high enough to reach him. She starts to outline him, over the cotton, with her tongue. The sounds he makes! The groans, the soft curses in English and Ghaildhig. The way his hips buck against her urgent for more. All combine to make her feel such a sense of power mixed with a deep tender love. The combo has her hands shaking as she slowly lowers the cotton over his full straining cock. She kisses him as she exposes him. She starts to lick and suck as her hand gently massages his testes. He braces himself over her and forces himself to be still, knowing if he starts to thrust, from this angle, he will hurt her. It is an exquisite turture to be still as she loves on him. 

"Stop!" He cries suddenly. He is verra close and needs to be inside her. She gets it, thank goodness, and immediately lets him go. He slips her knickers off and places his hand between her legs. His fingers move through her soft silkness. She is so wet that it is hard for him to find her clit. But he does. He will not enter her until she cums. He is to close to last long and wants to make sure she is satisfied. 

"Jamie! Harder. Faster. Right there. Yessss. Please. Yessss!" He drops down, kissing her hard before returning to her breast. "OhJesus! Now! YesssssssJamie!" She comes apart under and around him. Her body quivers all around him. He pulls a condom on and enters her. 

One. They are no longer two. Not Jamie and Claire but JamieClaire. Not just where they are physically joined but their hearts, their souls, their pasts, present, and future. They are heart and blood. Neither can survive without the other. Neither make sense without the other. 

"Jamie!" "Claire!" Their cries come together, overlapped and joined as they find completion together. One.


	31. My Fault!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus is hurt. Jamie is devestated. Claire is confused.

Claire has one weekend every three months where she is on call. It means she spends the weekend in her office instead of at home sipping wine and catching up on the telly and her reading. Or lately, catching up on Jamie's body and the things he does to her. She sighs and squirms in her seat. She can't think that way. Not and get through the next two days.

The phone rings interrupting her fantasy. She answers it with her professional voice."Claire Beauchamp, Children Services."

"Claire! Oh thank Christ it is ye!"

"Jamie!"

"It is my fault! All mine. I shoulda been paying closer attention!"

"Fergus."

"Aye. I think his leg is broke. Ye trusted him with me and I failed. I am so sorry."

"Deep breath Jamie," she takes one herself searching for calm as she tries to puzzle this out. "Now, first thing, have you called 999?"

"Aye, they took us to hospital. He was screaming so loud."

"Which hospital?" She is already gathering up her things preparing to leave.

"I tried to comfort him but the paramedics wouldn't let me near him. I dinna.."

Oh this is bad. If the paramedics saw something. But, they couldn't. He wouldn't. It must be something simpler. She tries again. "Which hospital Jamie."

"Scottish Royal. I am sorry Claire." The despair in his voice twisted her gut but, she is a social worker with an injured foster child. He is her priority.

"I am on the way Jamie."

She arrives ten minutes later. She had broke several traffic laws. She feels no guilt about this. She finds Jamie pacing outside on of the rooms in Casualty..

"He is in X-ray." He tells her. He has rang his hands through his hair so much it stands on end. 

"Okay. I need to speak to his doctor." A man in a white coat hears her and walks over.

"Are you Children's Services for Fergus Fraser?" He asks.

"I am. Claire Beauchamp. How is he?"

"He is in x-ray to determine if his ankle is broke or just badly sprained.

"What happened?" She needs the story from the doctor first as Fergus was unavailable.

"The lad was running around outside and tripped over something wringing his ankle a good one." That sounds like an accident. Why were the paramedics..?

"Are the paramedics that brought him in still around?"

"Aye. They are in the lounge." She nods and heads that way. She must ignore Jamie, for now. Talk to everyone else first.

"I am Claire Beauchamp, a social worker for Children's Services.i have some questions about Fergus Fraser." She greets them.

"Hi I am Scott."

"And I am George. Ask away."

"Were was he when you came up?"

"In the yard. His foster dad was with him. The poor lad was screaming. His foster dad was holding his leg, right above his ankle. Keeping it steady." Scott answers.

"Did you see anything he could have tripped on?"

"No ma'am. But we weren't really looking. It was scope and run. The lad was in a lot of pain." George replies.

"One final question. Did you try to keep his foster dad from comforting him and why?"

"No. We didn't. We had to move him away from the lad. He didn't wish to let him go. We had to get to the lad to evaluate and treat. If you are asking if we saw evidence of any abuse, no ma'am. He was doing all the right things and the lad was obviously comfortable with him." Scott answers.

"That is good." She leads out her breath. "Thank you."

 

She finds Jamie still pacing outside Fergus' room door. "What is taken so bloody long?"

"Let's go find out." He follows her down the hall. "Jsmie. Why do you blame yourself? It was an accident."

"I wasna out there with him. I was inside writing. I told him he could go play in the yard. But, I wasna with him nor had I inspected it for an hazards. Something tripped him. That something should have never been there and I should've."

"Jamie, no parent can avoid their child being hurt. You can not blame yourself."

"But I do." 

They find Fergus in the hall with a x-ray tech. "We have to review the films and then can take him back to his room." She explains. "I will go check on them.".

"Fergus, how are you feeling?" Claire walks up to him.

"Better. They gave me some medicine."

"Good. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Aye. I was outside playing. Da said I could be but had to stay in the yard. I was in the yard, running around. I hit a tree root. My foot went one way and me the other. I fell and da was there."

"I heard him call out as he fell."

"It hurt, a lot. But da held it and spoke Ghaildhig and that helped. Then the guys from the ambulance came and da didn't wanna let me go. They made em'. They put me on a weird rolling bed and brought me here. Will you sign my cast if it is broked?"

"I will. You are a very brave boy."

"Da says I am a brawl lad." He replies with a smile at him."

"Ye are Fergus."

They are soon in Fergus' room where the pain meds have knocked him out.

"A tree root. What are you to do Jamie? Uproot every tree from the yard? And you were there within seconds of him falling. You did everything right."

"Then shy do I feel guilty?"

"Because guilt comes with being a parent. Because seeing him hurt, hurts. You think you have let him down. But, you haven't. He looks to you as his hero. He will get hurt a lot more in his life. As long as he has someone to hold him steady, he will be okay."

"And ye? Have I let ye down?"

"No. You just proved yourself to be the man I always thought you were."

"It is just a bad sprain. We will tightly wrap it and send him home on some prescription Ibuprofen. Keep him off of it for a few days. Keep it elevated and he will be fine."

"Thank you doctor." Claire says.

"Aye thank you. The lad will be disappointed."

"How so?"

"No cast." He is finally able to smile.


	32. Jarod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Monday and Gellis has news of Jarod.

"Okay, why was Fergus in Causality and why wasn't I called?" Gellis stands, arms crossed, watching her hang her purse and coat up Monday.

"I was on call. It was just a bad sprain."

"Aye, I have the report. Tis'nt the question. Ye ken I should have been called. It is only if it was a new evaluation that ye should went out on to the field. And Fergus has a social worker."

"I know. It was very unprofessional of me. It was just when I heard the fear in his voice, I couldn't think of nothing but getting to him, to them. I did investigate properly. I talked to everyone before talking to Jamie. It was a normal childhood accident. I am sorry Gellis.

"I ken ye did lass. It...look ye gave me Fergus' case because you feared being able to be objective. And, even though you did the investigation with perfect objectivity, the fact it was you not me shows you had a right to fear."

"I know. I will call if it is to happen again."

She fully enters and takes a seat across from her. "I've news on Jarod." 

Claire gives he, her full attention. Her heart is galloping and her hands are sweaty. They are also shaking and she places them on her lap and attempts to give her full professional attention. "Is he willing to do a DNA test?"

"He is consulting a barrister. He has admitted to," she consults the file in her hand," consorting with a woman of loose morals when last here." But he insists he used a rubber."

"So we wait."

"Yea. He promises to get back to us very soon. He did ask if the lad is safe. I told him he was but, not of course where he was."

"It sounds he will do the right thing." She knows this is what she should want. That it is what is best for Fergus. But...

"It does. I am sorry Claire. But it is what is best for the bairn and Jamie will still be a relative."

"A second cousin to a child who will probably be living in Paris." She can't keep the glum out of her voice. Gellis squeezes her hand.

"I am sorry. I will let you know if I hear anything else. I am going to see Fergus today. Have to lay eyes on him and tell Jamie about Jarod."

"I know. I hate this Gel. I know our mandate and that, to have fallen so hard for a foster dad and his foster child was in no way smart. I couldn't help it though."

"Ye couldn't. We will make it as easy as possible. I really am sorry." She gets up to head out. "I will ring ye when I leave Lallybroch."

"Thank you Gel, truly. If it can't be me, I am glad it is you. I have to make some visits myself. Maybe we can meet for lunch."

"That would be good." She hugs her mate," we will get through this." They walk out together before heading out in seperate directions.


	33. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellis tells Jamie what they know about Jarod.  
> And they tell Fergus.

He opens the door looking abashed. "I was to cal ye, wasn't I? When Fergus had to go to hospital?"

"Actually, Claire was to. But, no worries. I have reviewed her report. I ken it was an accident."

"Aye. But ye still need to see him."

"I do. And talk to you on an unrelated matter."

They walk into his house. Fergus sits on the couch with his foot propped up on the coffee table. His laptop is on his lap and he looks up when his da and Miss Duncan walk in. "Miss Duncan, did you hear what happened to my foot? Da thought it broken but the doctor said it was just sprained so I didn't get a cast." He looks so forlorn at this that Gellis must bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Weel, yer da and I are glad it isn't broken. Can ye tell me what happened?" Once again, Fergus tells his tale of running through the yard and being tripped by the tree root. "And how do ye feel now?"

"Better. ButI can't walk on it. Da has to carry me everywhere. But, he still says I can do lessons on the laptop." A dramatic sigh follows.

"He is right. Ye dinna wish to get behind."

"I guess."

"Fergus, Miss Duncan and I have to have an adult talk. We will be in the kitchen. Ye call out if ye need me."

"Aye da."

×××××××

"Is it about my cousin?" He had offered her a cup of coffee and sat with one himself. 

"Aye. He has responded to our inquiry."

"What did he say then?"

"He is having a barrister look over our petition. He did admit to " having relations with a woman of loose morals" but said he used a rubber."

"Naught that they are always effective."

"Right. And he asked after Fergus. If he was okay? That type of thing."

Jamie nods, takes a sip of the coffee, and says," He is a good man, my cousin. He would worry after the lad. What now? What happens now?"

"We see what he wants to do. If, he comes in for a DNA test, we go from there. If not.."

"If not, I will. Claire suggested. I ken it wouldn't prove naught but if there is a familiar match but.."

"But, it would help. Thank you Jamie. We need to start preparing the lad. He needs to ken that his biological da may be found."

"Now! Canna we wait?"

"I ken this is hard, but nae. He needs to start adjusting to the idea."

"Me too." Said in a whisper," Okay. Let's do this."

They walk back into the living room. "Fergus, we have something to discuss with you." Gellis says.

"Is it serious stuff?" 

"Aye lad. It is." Jamie says as he takes a seat by him. "Miss Duncan might have found yer real da."

"But, yer my real da."

"Fergus no. Jamie is yer foster da. We might have found yer biological da."

"The man who gave you yer hair color and eye color." Jamie attempts to help even as his heart breaks.

"Oh..where is he? Who is he?"

"That is the funny thing. He is in Paris and he is my own cousin, Jarod Fraser."

"Your cousin? That means we are family, no matter what?"

"It does. We will always be family. You can always come to me. No matter what." He hugs him close.

"Now Fergus, we aren't absolutely sure. We need to do some stuff to make sure." Gellis tells him.

"If he is my da, do I have to live with him? I don't wanna."

Both adults swallow hard. "We will see what happens Fergus." Gellis offers.

"No matter what son. If ye have to go to Paris, weel he is my cousin. I will come to visit. I willna lose contact with ye. I promise."

"Okay. Can I go back to my lessons now?"

"Ye can."

He walks her out. "Any news, please let me know."

"I will. Ye handled that perfectly."

"It is slowly killing me. The thought of losing him."

"I know. I will keep you informed."


	34. Claire and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire come by and offers comfort.

He finished the day on autopilot. Preparing he and Fergus' dinner, eating through the knot in his stomach, and then cleaning up. Supervising Fergus' bath, and bedtime routine. He carries him into bed and listens to his prayers. He has expanded beyond just God blesses, and now prays for more specific things. Tonight, he prays to stay with his da, no matter what. He surprised Jamie by also praying for Claire, ' that she will come and see them soon' Jamie can echoe that one. He feels gutted. Torn between what is best for Fergus and what is best for them. Fergus and him. They and Claire. He sits beside his bed after he falls asleep. He tries to imagine a time where he wouldn't be sleeping under his roof. He can't do it. Tears fall on his hands as he sits beside his son's bed. He might have stayed there all night if not for the sound of the doorbell.

"I am sorry. I wanted to get here earlier. Meet to come right after work. But.." She stops talking and gets a good look at him. At his haggard, tear-stained face. And she steps into his arms, wrapping her arms around him,and hugging him tight. He shakes in her arms. After a few minutes, he lifts her up, and she wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her to his room. 

They make love wordlessly with a sense of desperation, as they will never have another night. They both cry throughout. Both out of sorrow and joy. After, as their heartbeats return to normal, she finds the breath to tell him what delayed her.

"A newborn was found at the train station. So new that her unbiblical cord was still attached."

"Holy hell! Is she okay?"

"Yes. We took her to hospital. She she a bit cold but otherwise fine. She has been placed with a nursing mum. We will try to keep her there for a few months. Give her a good foundation."

"And the mam?"

"Searching. Probably a young girl, scared and unable or willing to tell her parents she was in trouble."

He tsk's. "Iffrin, tisn't like there aren't places she could have left the wee lass ro see her safe."

"You are right. We try not to judge but.."

His Scottish noise of disapproval covers it well. "Claire I dinna ken what to do. I dinna ken how to pray. Do I pray that Jarrod steps up so Fergus has his da or, do I pray he doesn't and he can stay here? I want once best for him. I just canna see what that is."

"Do you want my response as a social worker or your girlfriend?"

"Both."

"Okay. As a social worker, I know the best place for Fergus to be is with his birth parent. But, if that isn't possible, I can't see a better place for him then here. As your girlfriend, I feel the same. You are so happy and so is he. When I first meet him, oh Jamie, he was curled up on that king size in that run down hotel. He looked at me as if he was awaiting the next blow. And now, he is a content engaging little boy."

"How...how can we take him away. God Claire, my cousin is a good man but twice my age. He works all the time. How can he give him what he needs? Be the da for him?"

"Jamie if.."

"I ken. If he is there is naught we can do. I just.."

"Jamie, I should be lecturing you on getting to close to him but, since I lay naked in your arms, I can't really do that." This brings a chuckle from him. She smiles and lays closer. "So, I will remind you that we don't know yet. And even if he is, he may not want the responsibility. He did use a rubber after all. And, if the worse happens, he is your relative and therefore you will not use contact with him."

"Thank you Claire. He prayed to stay here. When he was saying his prayers tonight."

"Well, I was always taught that God pays special attention to the payers of children."

"Aye me too."

"I love you Jamie. I don't know if it helps, but I do."

"It does. It does alot. No matter what, there are two of us."

"Yes. I am going nowhere."

"Good. I love you too, ye ken."

"Aye I ken." His laugh at her horrid Scottish accent gigglea them both reminding them that they are naked. The laughter soon turns to groans as they start again.


	35. Missing Mam?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus' ' kinda mam' shows up. What is her story?

Claire is manning the front desk when she walks in. Her blond hair is pulled back in a messy pony-tail. Her blue eyes are weary as she looks around. Her jeans are oversized and held up by a men's belt. Her t-shirt shows off her every curve.

"Can I help you?"

"Aye, ahhh I think ye have my son. His name is Fergus."

"Fergus!" Her professionalism deserts her for a moment. "Ahh you are are Fergus' mum?"

"Well kinda."

"Kinda. I think you need to come back and meet with myself and Fergus' social worker and explain." A few minutes later, after getting Willy to man the front and fetching Gellis, they are all gathered in Gellis' office.

"Now, we have some questions. Let's start with your name?" Gellis is calmer and as Fergus' actual social worker, it is her job to gather the information. But, there is no way Claire wasn't going to be there.

"Leery McKinney."

"Okay Ms. McKinney, you told my co-worker here that Fergus is kinda your son. Care to explain?"

"I dinna have him. But, my mate did. We had been living and working together for years. When she found herself with bairn, I told her to get rid of it. But, she said the da was some rich dude. Planned to get some child support from him. But, then she died. Messed with the wrong John. Weel the wean was just a bit over a year. So, I kept him. Thought maybe I could track down his da. Dinna ken how hard it would be to take care of a bairn and work. And the clients dinna like nae screaming kid."

"Is that why you left him alone at the Cottis!" Claire can't keep her mouth shout.

"Nae. That wasn't my fault. I meant to be back. Ended up in hospital. Had gotten knocked up myself. Thank the Saints the bairn was in my tubes. I had em' take it all out whilst they were in there. No bother with monthlies or bairns. When I got out, I went a searching for the bairn. Finally one of my co-workers said ye had been looking for me and had Fergus."

"Ye expected him to be at the Cottis after how many days waiting for ye!" Gellis looks at her, hands on her hips, shaking her head.

"I was drugged. My mind wasn't clear."

"If ye are truly naught Fergus' mam, ye have no say here anyway." Gellis continues.

"I am naught by birth but have raised the lad from the time he was a wean."

"Raised him! Exposing him to sex and God alone knows what else. Leaving him alone in a drug invested, run down violent hotel. Only keeping him for what you can get from him! Raising!" Claire throws her hands up and begins to pace.

""What is going to happen now is we are going to get as much information as ye have on Fergus' birth mam. Then we are going to do a DNA test between ye and Fergus."

"Why? I told ye I ain't his mam."

"We don't trust you." Claire says as she tries hard to control her raising temper.

""And because it is standard procedure." Gellis adds.

"Fine. Her name was Eloise. Eloise Grant. She died in 2015 at the Royal William Hospital. Was beat to death. It was the spring but I canna recall the month. Can I see him?"

"No!" Claire's answer is immediate.

"We will see." Gellis says. Claire whirls on her. "Come Claire. Let's talk over here." They walk to the other side of the room and talk in whispers.

"Ye ken she might be his mam. The name on the birth certificate was Leery. And, even if not, if she is telling the truth, she is the only mam the lad has ken'd since he was one. Visitation may be ordered. Supervised but possible. Ye ken all this. Ye needn't like it. I don't. But.."

"I bloody know. Christ! Hasn't he been through enough."

"I ken and as his social workers, it is our job to make all this as easy as possible on him."

"One final question, any idea why his birth certificate has his mam listed as Leery?" Gellis asks.

"She used my name. Dinna want daddy finding out before she was ready. What now?"

"We investigate what ye told us and we get an order for the test."

"Cool. I am staying at the World's End. Room 125. Just knock first. Never ken when I will be entertaining." She gives them a smoky laugh as she exits. They take a minute to just look at each other before getting to work.


	36. A Talk with Fergus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Gellis sit down with Fergus and Jamie and discuss Gellis and Eloise.

He stares at them, his mouth open in shock. "So his mam ain't his mam?"

"We don't ken yet. Have to do DNA test to determine. A Eloise Grant did die, the 5th of April, 2015. She was beat to death. May her soul find rest. So, she existed. Whether she was Fergus' birth mam, we have to see." Gellis and Claire had came to see Jamie and explain that they have to speak to Fergus, as soon as they varified what they could of Leery's story.

"Oh Jesus. So his mam is either a dead prostitute or a live prostitute that is lying about not being her mam?"

"Seems like it." Claire softly says.

"How do we handle this?" He asks them.

"We will question him carefully. We will have to do another DNA test."

"Will this 'person' be able to get visits with him?"

"I am afraid that is a possibility." Claire answers. Her disgust at this shows in her voice.

"She, mam or nae, left him alone at the bloody Cottis!"

"Aye, and, if visits are granted, they will be supervised."

"That is total bullshit!"

"Look Jamie, we can't change what happened to him in the past. But, we can and must, do what we can to make his future good. And, as distasteful as it is, that means helping him adjust to the reality of this Leery." Claire can't maintain her professional distance and takes his hand in hers. "We will help him and you through this."

"Thank ye mo ghairde."

 

"Fergus, we have something to discuss with ye." 

"All of you?" 

"Aye. Come here son." He opens his arms and Fergus snuggles into his arms. It hurts Claire's heart to see them so. She takes several deep breaths. He catches her eye and she sees the same struggle not to weep warring in him.

"Fergus, a lady came to see Miss Claire and I today. I have her picture. I need you to look at her and see if you know her."

"Okay."

She hands it across to him. The picture was taken on an old-fashioned Polaroid camera. Taken of the lass today. She watches his face closely. They all do.

"It is my madre'." He says in a tune Claire hadn't heard since the day she meet him. Oh Jesus. "Where has she been? Do I have to go back and live with her? I don't want to. Please da, don't make me!" He wails against Jamie's chest. He meets the lasses eyes. 

"Fergus. No one will make ye live with the lass." He vowes. He isna sure if that is true but vowes to do all he can to make it so.

"Fergus, ye don't have to go anywhere right now. I need to ask ye a few more questions, okay?"

"I don't have to leave?"

"Ye don't. Not right now." 

"Not at all." He mummors against Jamie's chest. 

"This lady, her name is Leery. Fergus, she told us she wasn't your first mam."

"Huh?"

"That she was a mate of yer first mam's and took care of ye."

"Then where did my first mam go?"

"If she is telling the truth, she died when ye were verra small." He frowns, thinking. "Do ye recall any other woman? Ye might not. Ye were just a wean."

"Roses. Someone who smelled like roses. Did she," he gestures to the picture that Gellis had taken back," smell like roses?"  
.  
In truth, she smelled of stall sweat and sex. Not something to tell the lad. "She dinna."

"Then she ain't really my madre. And that is good. Cause, she left me all alone." He curles closer to Jamie. 

"We will find out for sure Fergus. Do ye wish to see her. Ye won't have to stay with her."

"No! I don't want to see her. Naught ever."

"Okay. Fergus, ye are a brave lad. We will find out exactly what is going on. I promise."

"I just want to stay here with my da."

Silence descents. None can promise that.


	37. Jarrod and DNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Jarrod Fergus' father?

"Jarrod Fraser is coming in today," Gellis mentions the next morning," he decided that he wants to know."

"Oh," she knows that is a good thing. At least the social worker in her does. The girlfriend that was falling in love with the child and was already deeply in love with his da, well, she wasn't so excited. That is why they are supposed to be keep seperate, she reminds herself. "Do Jamie and Fergus know?"

"I just rang off from telling him."

"How did..I am sorry Gel. I can't be impartial here."

"Which is why you gave me the case. We are doing the testing after school today."

"I have to be in court then."

"I ken. I love you Claire, but you aren't invited. They may need ye after but.."

"You are right. I will ring him after I get out."

He hasn't saw his cousin in years. It is strange to see him in these circumstances. They had discussed not having him be present but, decided that Fergus needed him and that Jarrod might ve relieved that his own blood was looking after the lad.

"James, what are you doing here?"

"I am Fergus foster father, believe it or not."

"Assigned before any of this was known." Gellis adds.

"Well, how amazing. It is a good thing." He drops to his knees." Hello little man. I am Jarrod. I am your foster father's cousin." 

Fergus holds tight to his da's legs. "He is my da. I don't wanna go with you."

"Weel Fergus, as we have discussed, we have to do some test to determine if Jerrod here is yer birth father. That is first before we even think of moving you." Gellis reminds him.

"Da, do we have to do the tests. I dinna wanna."   
.  
"Fergus, we must. Jerrod is my own cousin. I have ken'd him all my life. He is a good man. One step at a time okay?"

"Okay. You will be here?"

"I will. Dinna flash. I am going nae where."

"It won't hurt Fergus. Just a little funny feeling in yer cheek." Gellis reminds him." Yer da can hold him on his lap." He nods and Jamie sits him on his lap. A quick scrap in his cheek and they are done. 

"When will we ken?" Jamie asks.

"Tomorrow."

"You are very good with him. I am glad he is with you." Jarrod says.

"Thank ye. We get along verra weel."

"I see that. But if the lad is mine..."

"I understand Jarrod. I do. We are trying to prepare him."

"Miss Claire. She and da say you may be the da that gave me my eye color and hair and all. You may. But he is may da and I dinna want to leave him. I ain't gonna neither." He stumps his wee foot. 

"Fergus! We dinna talk to adults in such a manner. I ken ye are upset. Now, apologize to Jarrod."

"Da!"

"Right now lad." 

"I am sorry."

"I understand Fergus. I do. I am a stranger to you and Jamie isn't. Maybe..Jamie could I come and have dinner with you and Fergus. It might help him get to know me."

"Miss Claire is coming." Fergus informs him in a way that makes it clear one guest is enough.

"She is but Lallybroch is big. And Fergus, Jarrod is my family."

"Well, I guess it will be okay."

"Thank you Fergus. Say around seven?"

"Make it six. He has to be in bed by eight. Sxhool, ye ken?"

"Oh right. Miss Claire?"

"Da's girlfriend." 

"Well cousin, we have some catching up to do."


	38. Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarrod gets a chance to catch up with his cousin and get to know his girl friend and possible son.

"Why does he have to come?" Fergus whines to Jamie that evening," why can't it just be us and Miss Claire?"

"He is family. My cousin, remember? And, as much as neither of us want to accept it, he could very weel be yer da."

"No! You are my da!" He throws himself on the living room floor and starts to sob. That is when Claire walks in.

"He dinna like the idea of our visitor." He explains as they both watch the frailing child.

"I see." She drops down on her knees beside him," Fergus, you want to talk about it?" She keeps her voice low so he must quiet some to hear her.

"Not fair! I don't wanna new da. Not fair!" 

"It sure feels that way, doesn't it? Like everything was just getting settled and now more change."

"Uh huh."

"But, change can be exciting. And, we don't know Fergus. If it helps, try not to look at it as meeting a new da. Just look at it as meeting a new family member. You can never have to much family. And, no matter what, Mr Jarrod is family. He is daddy's cousin."

"I can think that way?"

"Yes love. You can. Because we don't know."

"Thank you Miss Claire."

"You are welcome." She lifts him to his feet and whipes his face clear of tears, has him blow his nose, and hugs him close. It is a stop-gap measure and they all know it. The child has Jerrod's curly hair, his black eyes. But, for now, for this small period of time; they can pretend. For the boy and for themselves.

She looks up and meets Jamie's tear filled eyes. She gives him a weak smile and she stands and draws him into the hug with Fergus. They all hold each other tight for a few minutes.

"Okay, what still needs done?" She asks. 

She and Fergus set the table as Jamie finishes preparing dinner. Everything is set-up when the doorbell rings. Fergus graps both their hands and holds tight. "It will be fine lad." Jamie assures as he lets go of his hand and walks to the door.

Jerrod stands at the door with full hands. A bottle of wine, a bouquet of flowers, and a huge teddy bear. "For you Jamie", and he hands him the bottle of wine," for the lady," a deep bow and he hands Claire the bouquet," and for you Fergus," he hands him the teddy bear.

"What do ye say Fergus?"

"Thank you sir."

"You are welcome."

"Thank ye Jarrod. Tis a verra nice bottle."

"A special occasion. A family reunion."

"Yah, you are family cause' you are da's cousin. That is what da and Miss Claire said." Fergus said from Jamie's side where he clings.

"That is true. Quite true."

"Thank you Jarrod. This are quite lovely. Come Fergus. We will find a pretty vase to place them in." He follows close and they head into the kitchen.

"Sorry. It was just.."

"The truth. No matter how it turns out, it will be the truth."

"I think we both know how it will turn out.".

"Oui'. Thank you for looking after my son. He is obviously very attached. You have done an excellent job with him."

"You should have seen him when he first came. Clinging to Claire's legs. Skinny little waif, he was."

"Claire. As in the Miss Claire who knows her way around your kitchen?"

"The same. She was his social worker. When things got complicated between us, she had her mate, Gellis, take over."

"Responsible. He seems quite taken with her also."

"He loves her. Almost as much as I do."

"Ohhh."

"Hey men. Are you two coming to dinner or are Fergus and I eating alone?" Claire's voice inturpts their conversation.

"We are on the way." 

"So, what is your favorite subject in school, Fergus?" They sit around Jamie's dining room table and Jarrod is struggling to get to know his son. So far, he has got one word answers to every question.

"Science. Da got me a laptop and has all kind of science games on it. He says that what I am interested in that he wants to support. He is the best da ever." 

"That is very good. I liked science to. Funneled it into making wine."

"I think I wanna be a writer like da. Write science fiction. Cause' I wanna be just like him. May I be excused da. I ate all my vegtables."

"Fergus, the adults aren't finished."

"Jamie, I am. I can give him his bath. Give you and Jarrod time to talk." 

"Thank ye mon ghairde."

"It will take some time. I am just the first male that has showed him any interest." Jamie says after Claire took Fergus off.

"I know. And I am glad to see the bond. Lot's of children raised like he was.."

"Raised isn't how I would describe it. The lad was found, alone, in a drug and whore invested motel where a shooting had just happened."

"I know."

"My da taught me when I was just a bit older then Fergus that I was responsible for every seed I sowed. We were raised with the same values. How did yomer son end up in such a state?"

"I didn't know Jamie. Of his existence. I really thought I used a wallie with his mam."

"Why were you laying wuth such anyway?"

"Men have needs Jamie."

"This I ken. But.."

"You found her, in Claire. The one. I am still searching. It was just sex. I didn't intend."

"I ken. It is just...look. I love the lad. I wasn't supposed to. Was warned against getting attached. But...I love him. I am glad you are his da and not some stranger. But, it is still very hard."

"I know. I am glad he has you. I promise to make it as easy as possible." They hug.

"He is bathed and ready for bed. Jamie, he wants you to tuck him in."

"Be right there." He turns to Jarrod," Care to join me and see how it is done?"

"Thank you Jamie. I would love to."


	39. Unexpected Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of Jarrod's DNA test are in.

"We have the tests results back." Gellis calls Jamie the next morning to announce.

"Okay ahh do we need to come in?"

"I can come to you. Just have your cousin meet us there."

"No need. He is here. Had dinner and spent the night. As did Claire."

"That is fine. Will be there soon."

Jamie nervously walks back into the kitchen where Claire is overseeing breakfast. She takes one look at his face and rushes over to him. "What is it?"

"The test results are in. Gellis is on the way."

She hands the envelope to Jarrod. "I don't know. We don't open them. Just record the results." Jamie clings to Claire's hand and they both hold on to Fergus. He has tried to prepare himself. To say goodbye to his son, for that is who he is. But how does one prepare oneself for that. His little hand tighten in his as they all wait.

"I am not his father." Jarrod says with a sigh of relief. He would have done right by the boy, grew to love him. But, Jamie already does. And it is right and proper he stays with him.

"Did ye say 'not'?"

"Oui' cousin. No DNA match." He hands the paper to him. He looks over it and then breathes his own sigh of relief. He hands them to Gellis. 

"Does this mean I don't have to leave?" Fergus asks.

"Aye. You can stay right here. We will still have to keep searching for your father but.."

"Why! Jamie is my da. Why do you have to search for anyone else?"

"It is my job."

"Well, your job sucks!"

"Fergus Claudel Fraser! Apologize!" Jamie sternly rebukes him.

"Sorry. "

"Hey Fergus. The good news is, you are here now. And going nowhere right now. Don't worry about the rest. That is grown-up stuff." Claire bends down to tell him."

"Thanks Miss Claire."

"I was so sure." Jarrod had left after telling Jamie if he needed help keeping him to let him know. Fergus naps and the other adults are talking. "The bairn has his features."

"It is why we rely on DNA. You can't always tell by looking." Claire reminds her.

"Now what? What is the next step?"

"We continue looking. We will also run the DNA for this Leery. I've a question for ye Jamie. I ken the answer but dtill must ask."

"Aye?"

"Do ye wish to adopt Fergus?"

"Aye! Of course I do."

"Good. I am changing his caseplan to say reunification with parent(s) yet to be determined or adoption."

"Awesome. Is their anything I need to be doing?"

"Just keep at what ye are doing. There will be additional paperwork and things if we go the adoption route."

"And that depends on whether ye find his bio parents?"

"Aye."


	40. A Heartbreaking Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire turns to Jamie after the "worst case of sexual abuse" she has ever seen..  
> Trigger warning deals with severe sexual abuse. Including rape of a baby.

Jamie was finally getting some writing done. The click, click, click of his keyboard was music to his ears and would be to his editor too. He was several weeks behind. With all that happened with Fergus and Jarrod, it was hard for him to concentrate. Now, with one worry down, he can focus. And the words flowed easily. The doorbell has him softly cursing. Claire was working overnight and he can't see anyone else coming to the door at this hour. He grumbles all the way to the door. He opens it and every thought leaves his mind.

The night had started slow. She is the emergency caseworker for the overnight shift. That usually means time to catch up on paperwork as she consumes a pot or so of coffee. But tonight..

The call came in at ten. "Two children. Estimated ages of three and an infant of around a month. Filthy environment. They are in a crib and both are covered in their own waste. Alone. No food in the house." The constable who had responded to a noise complaint( the children crying) had reported. She knew it was bad. And then she got there.

"Claire I thought ye were at work." She is stone white and shaking.

"Jamie." It is all she got out before collapsing in his arms. He lifts her up and carries her in. He sits them both on the sofa. She clings to him as she sobs and he can do naught but hold her.

She lifts the children out of the filthy crib. Both are lethargic. "Call for a squad. They both will have to be treated for malnutrition and dehydration." She instructs the constable. She searches for a clean spot to lay them down so they can change them. She had brought clean clothes and nappies doubting she would find any in the disgusting house. The constable calls it in and bends to help her change them. 

"Severe nappie rash." He says. She doesn't doubt it. And then looks 

" Gonorrhea." She whispers against Jamie's chest.

"What love."

"They both have gonorrhea."

"Holy hell." She gasps. The rash is unmistakable. It is gonorrhea. Then she look at the baby's bottom. Severe nappie rash but no sign of that. She cleans her, coating her sore bottom in a protective cream. Then she cleanses the rest of her tiny malnourished body. And sees the rash around her mouth. 

"The three year old on her little bottom. The infant on and in her mouth." She continues.

"What!" He can't believe what he is hearing. 

"And then the parents came home."

"Bloody f*ck!" The constable utters."No love. That wasn't meant for you." The little girl jerked. "Are you telling me?"

"Yes. Oral and vaginal penetration by someone who has an active gonorrhea case." They get them as clean as they can and changed into clean clothes and then the door opens. Thinking it the paramedics, they yell out"In here."

"Who the bloody hell are you and why are you touching our lasses?"

"I thought he would kill him. I think if the paramedics hadn't came in and helped hold him back, he would. They were arrested. The little girls are being treated in hospital. They had to start a feeding tube for the baby. Her sore mouth won't let her take a bottle."

"Christ!"

"I had to come. Gel is taking the rest of the night. Jo insisted I get away. I wanted them dead. The "father", " she spits out the word like it is poison," has an active gonorrhea case. As does the 'mother'. " 

"Claire, what do ye need?" He needs to go down to jail and finish what the constable started but, she needs him here. As does Fergus.

"Hold me as tight as you can." He does all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The case is based on a real case of sexual abuse my instructer( a former case worker) told us about in college in a Child Abuse Awareness class


	41. Morning with Fergus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with Fergus and a decision.

Fergus wakes and walks into the living room. He sees Miss Claire asleep on the sofa with his da. "Da?"

Jamie jerks at the sound of his son's voice. He had fallen asleep sometime in the early morning hours, loath to move Claire. "You and Miss Claire have a sleep over?"

"Aye son, we did." He carefully disengages from Claire. "Let's get coffee and breakfast." They move toward the kitchen.

"Why were you on the sofa?"

"Weel, Claire had a hard time at work. A tough case. Sae, we were talking about it and just fell asleep."

"Oh." He gets quiet as Jamie starts coffee. He puts water on for porridge, starts bacon and eggs, all while Fergus stands silently beside him. 

"What is it son?"

"Miss Claire. Would it be okay if I gave her a hug. You said my hugs were the best. That they helped you feel better when you have a hard day."

"I think that would be verra sweet and Miss Claire will love it." A happy Fergus skips back into the living room. Jamie just smiles and continues to cook.

He climbs up beside her and wraps his arms around her. She jerks awake. "Fergus." 

"Da said you had a hard night. I wanted to give you a hug. Da says they make him feel better."

"Oh Fergus. It sure does." She hugs him tight as tears run down her face. They hold each other until Jamie comes in to announce that breakfast was ready.

"I don't want to leave." Claire says after Jamie returns from taken Fergus to school. 

"Weel, ye have a day off, I would love for ye to stay."

"Thank you. But, I didn't just mean today." His eyes arch up. Was she saying?

"This place. You and Fergus. This feels like home to me. I didn't think of any place else to come to after last night. I was drawn here. There is no place else I want to be. No one else I want to be around when I have a good or bad day. No one else's arms I want to wake up in. Can I stay? Will you share your home and life with me?"

"Oh baby. Of course. I would love to. We will move you in today."


	42. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire moves in after a talk with Gellis.

"So, do ye want to come over for a late tea after work. We haven't girls time in a while?" Gellis asks. They sit in the meeting room awaiting the others for their monthly staff meeting.

"I can't tonight."

"Ahh, a hot date with the Scot, then?"

"A bit more then a date. I am moving in with him. Eddie and I."

"The bloody hell, ye say!" She hardly ever sees her best mate, shocked. It is a bit comical to see her with her mouth hanging wide open.

"I am serious."

"But, I knew ye were serious about him but...tis a huge step ye are taken Claire. It isna like ye to be sae.."

"I know. I just feel so connected to him. Safe and just right. After the Kramer case, I went there. There was no place else I wanted to be. No place else felt right. He held me all night. Slept sitting up to do it."

"Tis grand Claire, but.."

"Rash. That is what you are thinking that me moving in with him is rash and crazy. But it feels brilliantly right. More then right."

"I canna and willna argue with that. I was going to but in a request to be yer maid of honor when ye get married."

"Married! Are you crazy?"

"Am I?" Others start coming in then and they drop it. But, it keeps echoing in her head. Married. She had never even considered such an idea. But, then again, she had never thought about moving in with a man either. She has always valued her independence, her own space, her own life. But here she was.

"I think that is it." Jamie stacks the box on top of the others labeled "books". 

"I know. I have to many books." Claire says in way of apology.

"Nae Claire. Ye can ne' have to many books. What doesn't fit in my bookshelf, we will get another for." They had moved no furniture. She had rented her flat with it included. 

"Thank you." She takes a seat and holds a nervous Eddie tight. "You will like it here. Lot's of places to explore." She tells her nervous feline.

"He will be fine. Are ye?"

"Wot?" She looks up at him. He takes a seat beside her making it easier. 

"Ye seem a bit distracted."

"I had a talk with Gellis."

"Ahh. She dinna approve?"

"No, it isn't that. The opposite, in fact." He arches his eyes at her. "She asks to be considered when I go in search of a maid of honor."

"Ohh," he tries but fails to stop laughing.

"It isn't funny." She says.

"Nae, naught funny at all. Ironic maybe."

"Wot? How so?"

"Fergus asked if he can be my best man."

"We are moving in together. Not talking marriage."

"Nae yet." It is her turn to sit mouth open.


	43. Nae Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss the future.

"Not yet? What the heck does that mean?" She sits with her legs up to her chest, her hands held tight together.

"Claire, where do you think this is going?" He sits, elbows on his knees, head in his hands, watching her intently.

"This? Us? Bloody hell Jamie, I literally just moved in. That isn't enough?"

"For now," he sits up and places his hand over her tightly clasped ones.

""For now. So, you want the house, white picket fence, two kids, a dog and a cat?"

"But the rest?"

"Claire, I have always wanted a wife and kids. Wanted a good, solid relationship with the One."

"The One?" She lets him take her hand in his. He links their fingers and urges her closer. She moves until she is hip to hip with him. He placea the hand, not holding hers, around her. 

"The One. My da promised she was out there. The one who I would not be able to live without. When ye brought Fergus to the door that first day, I ken'd it was ye. As soon as our eyes meant."

"You are talking love at first sight. I don't believe in such."

"Nae, tell me Sassanech, tell me ye dinna think about me that first night?" She recalls the inability to sleep. The frantic masturbation. His face in her mind.

"That was just lust. I love you now but..I couldn't have then."

"Ahh maybe not. But, I did. You are the only woman I have seen since that day. You are the only woman I want to see across the breakfast table. The only woman I want bearing our bairns. The only woman I want in my bed."

"I feel the same Jamie. But, marriage. Just not ready for that. Not yet."

"Aye, not yet. But, ye do see it is where are we heading?"

"Yes. Can we give it at least a year before marriage is brought up again?"

"Six months." He counters. She shakes her head. 

"Nine months."

"Final offer." He asks with a grin. She nods, smiling. "Nine months it is. I willna mention marriage for nine months. Ye may whenever ye wish though." She growls and picks up on of the throw pillows and starts to swing.

"Like that, is it?" He picks up another and the fight is on. They confine their hits to the center of each others body's. Their silliness wakes Fergus who runs up.

"I wanna play too." He squeals. They let him and a full on family pillow fight is soon on.


	44. But, What of the Lasses?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire discuss what will happen to the lasses taken from the highly abusive home.

"Tis pretty dressed up for a regular work day." Jamie says as Claire, as she does each weeknight, lays out clothes for the next day.

"Well, I must be in court." She says as she adds hose to the skirt and blouse.

"Ohh."

"For the little girl's parents. They plead guilty. It is a sentencing hearing. I am to testify to what I saw."

"Ahh Claire." He draws her close as her voice breaks at the end. She turns and nuzzles into his chest as her tears wet his t-shirt. "It is good they plead guilty, taken responsibility, ehh?"

"It is. But.."

"But..aye. But, what of the lasses? How are they and what will be become of them now?"

"That is the questions. They are physically better. They two year old screams all the time. The baby makes no sound. And it doesn't help that they are split up."

"Och! Why? They need each other."

"You are preaching to the choir Jamie. It is just they both require special need foster care. Must people can only handle one child like that. And, those that can are unable to take anymore right now." She lifts up and turns back to finish laying out clothes. She is bent over the closet, choosing shoes when he says,

"I will take them." She stands slowly and turns to look at him, mouth wide open. "I am home all the time. Fergus is at school all day."

"And when he is home? And what of your writing?" She finds her voice to ask.

"Well, ye are mainly here when he is home. I can hire a part time nanny for a few hours a day so I can write. This house is big enough and they can be back together. And, they nap, right?" 

"Oh God!" She doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. He is so eager to solve all of her problems. It makes her feel so safe but, a bit overwhelmed at the same time. "Oh Jamie. You are a doll. But, you needn't take on the world to solve my problems."

"Wait," he takes her hands in his and pulls her between his legs as he sits on the bed. "Ye think I am doing this for ye?" She nods. "Nae love. I am offering to take the lasses because I haven't been able to get them out of my head. The thought of what they went through.." He shudders and it goes through her too. "And, if I can show them who a da is supposed to treat them. Even it is just for awhile, if..weel maybe they can recover and grow to be women free of some of the demons their bloody aweful parents put into their souls."

"Oh Jamie. I didn't think I could love you more. As you are serious, I will bring it up at the meeting we are having about them tomorrow."

"Good. What are their names?

"Faith and Brianna."


	45. Faith and Brianna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie meets the little lasses.  
> A bit angsty.

The baby lays on a blanket on the floor. She is clean and dressed well. A bit to thin. But, the most noticeable thing about her is her lack of interaction with the the world around her. She lays perfectly still on the blanket, ignoring the toys dangling above her head. Her little hands are fisted to her side. She utters no sounds.

Jamie gets down on his knees beside her. He reaches out to touch one of her fisted hands, but, unlike his nephew and niece, she doesn't grasp it.

"Oh Brianna, wan beag, Nighean og, tha thu sabhailte anis." He coos to her. She still lays still and unresponsive. The only sign of life is her moving chest. Gellis, Claire, and Joe watch his first interaction with his would-be foster daughter. He is approved to take them. It is now a matter of whether he wants to. Claire knows he does but the others must see it. They are introducing them one at a time before bringing the girls back together.

"May I pick her up?' He asks Joe and Gellis.

"Ye may." Gellis answers. 

He lifts the little lass up, and boy is she small, at two months she feels like a small newborn, against his chest. He simply rocks her stiff body against him, cooing Galiec over her. He doesn't expect any reaction from her. He just gives her comfort and a sense of protection.

"He is very good." Joe comments to the ladies.

"Told you." Claire says a tad smugly.

Faith is the polar opposite of her sister. With black hair to Brianna's strawberry-blond wisps. Where the baby is still and un-responsive, Faith is loud and wild. She enters the room in a whirl of screams and flailing limbs. Her current foster mother gets her to the center of the floor and tries to sit her down gently. But, she falls to the floor in a heap, still screaming. The foster mum practically runs out of the room.

Jamie stands and watches the little dervish and smiles. "Now she has some fight in her." He says.

"Quite a lot," Claire agrees," She has bite, kicked, pinched, and punched, poor Mrs Gavin."

"Weel, of course she has. Poor lamb is making it clear she won't take anymore abuse. Aren't ye, wan beag?" Faith continued to lay on the floor and scream. Jamie responds by getting very quiet. He kneels down beside her as he had done with her sister and starts to whisper.

He whispers," Tha thu sabhailte anis." Over and over. At first, Faith continues to scream. But, after a few minutes, she quiets down to hear.

"That is it, Nighean og." He is still whispering. "Tha thu sabhailte anis. I promise ye." He lays his hand out, but doesn't touch her. She doesn't reach for him, but quiets all the way down, laying exhausted on the floor. "I ken. We are in this together. Ye are not alone."

"Go fetch Brianna. I think it is safe to bring them together now." An awed Joe says. He had never seen anything like it. James Fraser, the bairn whisperer.

Claire lays Brianna beside Faith. Both her and Jamie stay close in case there is trouble. But, Faith just rolls over and lays her hand over her baby sister.

"Sissy." She clearly says. It is the first word they had heard from her. Jamie had already decided but..

"Aye, Brianna is Faith's Sissy. Would ye like to come stay with me and be together?" He doesn't expect a response and doesn't get one but, felt it proper to ask. "When can I take them home?" He asks Joe.

"You have a crip and a toddler bed? And all the other supplies they need?"

"Aye. Nappies, wipes, clothes, bottles, formula, toys, blankets, playmats.

"He does. Claire and I inspected it this morning."

"And your foster son is properly prepared?"

"Aye, he kens the lasses willna play with him, will fuss alot, and need special care."

"Good. Then lets work on getting them out there today. They need each other and need you, Mr Fraser."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wan beag- little lamb
> 
> Nighean og- sweet baby girl
> 
> Tha thu sabhailte anis- you are safe now.


	46. The Bairn Whisperer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lasses come home.

"Remember what I told you when you were stressing about being a good da for Fergus?" He looks at her with wide fear-filled eyes. "That you had all you need to do a good job. Well, that goes even more now. You have experience and Fergus is thriving under your care." The lasses are due at the house any minute, and, the reality was hitting him hard. "And, I will be here."

"Thank ye for always kenning what to say." The nursery is right by his and Claire's room and across from Fergus'. A crib made up of freshly washed and softened pink bedding sits besideca toddler bed made with the same. Nappies in size newborn and 18 months( the girls are way underweight) filled two drawers in the dresser/ changing table. The other drawers are filled with onsies, socks, dresses, coveralls, gowns, sleepsuits, and the like. Toys, stuffies and books line shelves. He is ready.

Fergus was as prepared as they could make him. He understands his foster sisters won't react like other children their age. That they need understanding, patience, and lots of love.

The doorbell chimes and Jamie jumps. Claire takes his hand and they walk to the door together. Faith lays with wide eyes in her car seat/ carrier. Brianna sleeps in hers. The social worker, Ann, with the assistance of a haunted looking Willy; carries them in. 

"She screamed herself to sleep." He tells Claire and Jamie. "Poor love just screamed like she saw hell in front of her."

"She probably did. Ye ken what happened to her, to them?" Jamie replies.

"I do. Poor sweet dears." He gently sat her carseat down. Jamie kneels beside them. Brianna stares right past him and he shudders to think what she is seeing. Faith still sleeps. Ann goes over the paperwork with him, as Claire had with Fergus and then she and Willy leave. 

Jamie removes a sleeping Faith first. He carries her to her new room and, with Claire's help, changes her nappie and slips her into a nightgown. He lays her under the covers and kneels beside the bed. He says a Ghaildhig prayer over her.

He then lifts up the stiff and silent baby. He changes her nappie, slips her into a sleepsuit and makes her a bottle. He takes a seat in the rocker he had set up in the nursery and rocks her as he feeds her. She doesn't interact with him, still laying still and unyielding. But, he talks to her as she was cooing back. He tells her she is a strong, courageous little lass. That she would grow to be a fierce woman. That her and her sister would make it. That naught that had happened to them could keep them down. Claire, watching from the doorway, wipes tears from her eyes.

"Do ye think we should have had Fergus here," he asks her after the baby's eyes finally drift close and he places her in the crib. He was spending the night with Jenny and Ian and their bairns.

"No, I think it is good you are getting them settled in first. You were excellent with them tonight. Don't expect all nights to be this easy, though."

"Ohh Claire, I dinna. I xinna think this night will be easy. It isn't over yet." He is soon proven right.


	47. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith is gripped with night terrors.

It sounds like she is being tortured. Being killed. Her cries send a knife straight through both their hearts as they jump up and both run towards the door, colliding together.

They untangle and enter the nursery together. Faith lays amidst the tangled bedclothes, her hair matted in sweat, as she struggles with her demons. Jamie runs over to her as Claire moves towards Brianna. She worries her more. She hadn't responded to her sister's terror-filled cries. She is awake but, lays still, eyes staring up. What does she see? Claire shudders as she lifts her up and holds her close. 

Jamie detangles Faith from the bedclothes and holds her frailing body close. Her screams continue, unabated. He whispers Ghaildhig words of comfort. Claire takes a seat in the rocker and holds the stiff baby to her chest. She softly sings lullabies to her. Overlaying the sounds of comfort they offered, was the continuous sounds of Faith's horror. 

"I ken lass. It was horrible, what you went through. Such should have ne' happened. An abomination against ye and yer sister. Ye are safe now. Naught like that will ever happen again. That, I promise. It would be over my dead body. Ye are a part of my family and clan. Ye have my heart and the protection of my body. But, ye scream it out luv. Ye have the right. Ye let it all out. To hold it in will poison yer soul and they have done enough damage." He looks to Claire holding Brianna and shudders. She wasn't crying it out. She has yet to utter a sound. He is sae scared for her. Both his lasses have a hard road but, Faith is a fighter. She will push through. Brianna, he fears, has given up. He prays he is wrong. In his arms, Faith is quieting some. Her screams are intermingled with periods of silence. Her frantic frailing has ceased and she lays exhausted against him.

"Ye are safe." He repeats over and over as he rocks her. Claire does the same with her sister. An hour later, all Brianna's screaming has stopped and she sleeps. Jamie gently lays her back down and tucks her back in. Claire also, lays the baby down. She changes her nappie and then stands and watches as she sleeps. She had never lost her stiffness. She had lain lime a board in her arms. Not even jerking at some of her sister's more high pitched screams.

"It is her I need worry must about, aye?" Jamie says as he joins her.

"Yes. There must have been a time, early in Faith's life where she felt some love. That isn't the case with Brianna. She never attached to anyone."

"Can she be helped?"

"I believe so. It will take a lot of patience and love."

"I've that. She must be loved through it, aye?"

"Yes. And it will take awhile. A long while."

"I've that."

"Yes you do."


	48. Fergus the Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff and angst.

"I understand, ye ken. It is hard to trust. But, da is really nice. He won't hurt ye. Da and mam Claire said yer parents hurt ye bad. Mine mam did too. She disappeared. I dinna ken my bio da, but, da is the best. He helped me get past what my mam did. He can help ye too. I ken ye cry and scream because of what happened to ye. And ye, Brianna are sae quiet for the same reason. And ye should. Cause' trust is hard. But, ye needn't forever because ye are safe here. Promise. Da will protect ye. And me too. Cause' I am yer big brother. And, big brothers protect lil' sisters."

Jamie stands, sight unseen, at the nursery door and watches Fergus talk to Faith and Brianna. He had hoped, of course, that what he and Claire had told him, would sink in. That he would understand that the lasses were different, that they have special needs. But, to see him talking to them thus, he is overwhelmed by the emotion of it.

He is alone with the bairns. The nanny is due in an hour and Fergus is off school for a teacher's holiday. Claire is at work. He feared this day. Feared his ability to handle all three. But, Faith calms under Fergus' voice. Brianna still lays still and quiet. His heart twists whenever he thinks of it. But maybe, with the love of Claire, Fergus, and himself, just maybe, she will start to come back from whatever terrible place she is.

"Time for lunch ye guys." He softly says.

"Aye da. Can I carry Brianna in?"

"Aye carefully." He lifts her gently up, cradling her to his chest as they have taught him. Jamie lifts Faith up and carries her into the kitchen. He places her in the high chair. Some days she fights it. And others, like today, she submits with apathy. He doesn't ken wish is worse. He takes Brianna from Fergus and gives her the bottle. She is on a high caloric formula to try to make up some of the weight she should have. She takes the bottles, drinking them down, without fail. It is the most interaction he gets from her. Faith, also eats silently but steadily. Claire reports it as a good sign that they are willing to take nutrition. That they haven't fully given up yet.

"Da, can I read to them after lunch?"

"I think that is a fine idea son." He beams. He had just learned the simplist of his early readers and loves reading to anyone who will listen.

They finish eating and Jamie changes the lasses nappies. He hates how they cringe everytime he does. He understands but hates it. After, he lays Faith and sits Brianna beside Fergus and he starts to read to them. That is what he is doing when the nanny arrives


	49. The Nanny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie meets his new nanny.

Mrs. Fitzgibbon, 'Call me Mrs. Fitz,' is a cheerful but, no nonsense, Scottish woman. 

"I understand Mr Fraser, about the little lasses issues. I have had classes in child development and child psychology. As.well as child abuse. I can handle them and the lad too. Dinna flash about it." 

He watches for awhile as she engages Fergus with talk of his favorite cartoon, while rocking Brianna against her bosom and holding Faith close to her side with the other hand. She sure seems to have it under control. Enough that he is comfortable leaving her with them so he can get some writing done.

He writes steadily for an hour. He is making real progress and even solves a tricky plot point before the screams of terror from his eldest foster daughter has him jumping from his seat and running toward the nursery.

She lays on the changing table, her eyes huge and almost blown out with fear.

"I was just changing her nappie." Mrs Fritz says.

"She was da." Fergus says.

"I ken. It is a major trigger for her and ye are new. Please dinna take it personally." He says as he finishs changing her and lifts her stiff, fraily body into his arms. "Shhh, mo' leanan. Mrs Fritz willna harm ye. Da promises. It is okay. Ye are safe. Ye are safe." He rocks her in his arms as her cries gradually subside. Mrs Fritz changes Brianna and gives her a bottle as Fergus hovers anxiously around his da and Faith. When she is quiet, he pulls on his daddy's pants.

"Aye Fergus?"

"Can I hold her, now that she is calm?" Jamie looks at him. 

"Are ye sure son? She is a bit heavier then Brianna and not near as quiet."

"But, she needs as much love too, aye? And that means she needs me too." Jamie fights back tears as he looks down at his lad. Such a gift to him and the lasses he is!

"Aye. She does." He takes a seat on the rocker and Jamie carefully hands Faith to him. He wraps his small arms around her and rocks her.

"Ye can return to work, if ye wish, Mr Fraser. We've got this." And he does with a lump in his throat. They sure do.


	50. A Much Needed Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire arranges for some alone time with Jamie  
> NSFW

"Mrs Fitz?"

"Aye lass." She turns to Claire who stands nervously beside her.

"I've a favor to ask you. Jamie, ahhh Mr Fraser needs some, ahhh, stress release. It is a bit hard to do with...I mean, we love them and I am so glad they are here, it is just.."

"Ye wish me to stay the night so ye and Mr Fraser can have some alone time, ehh?"

"Yes please."

"Ahh lass, he is a fine father, one of the finest I have had the honor to work with. And, ye are an excellent mam. Ye two deserve some couple time. It would be my pleasure to look after the bairns."

"Thank you Mrs Fitz." She hugs her and runs to pack a overnight bag for Jamie and her. She already had reservations made. She wasn't given Jamie a choice. He was at mandatory foster parent training. She was picking him up and taking him to the hotel.

"The number where we will be. Call if.."

"There is an emergency. Aye Claire. I've it." She kisses the girls and Fergus and slips out.

"This is nae the way home." He says when she misses the turn.

"I know. We aren't going home."

"But?"

"Mrs Fitz has the children and the number where we will be. I've overnight bags in the boot. We are going to a hotel for the night. You need a good night sleep after some good loving."

"Ohhh weel. She is okay with having them all night?"

"She insisted. Jamie I am falling deeper in love with you as I watch you turn into this fantastic father. But, you are still a man and I am still a woman."

"I have been neglecting ye." He frets.

"No. I don't feel neglected. But, do know we both need this."

"Aye, we do. Thank ye for looking after me and us."

"Thank you for all you are doing with the children." He grins.

"I love them. Couldn't more if they came from my own blood. But, let's focus just on us for awhile."

"One hundred percent agree."

They enter the room, and he locks the door after placing 'the do not disturb' sign on it. She slips into the loo and comes back out in nothing but a satin robe. As she moves towards him, it offers him tempting views of her ivory thighs and breasts.

"You are wearing entirely to much clothing." She runs her fingernail down his chest and farther down to his demin covered crotch. He swallows hard as he pulls his shirt off and then his jeans. They both giggle, when in his eagerness, he forgets his shoes. He kicks them across the room and succeeds in removing his pants. He then pulls her against him and kisses her hard. She feels him thrubbing against her and she moans into his mouth and presses herself closer and starts to grind in circles against him.

"Oh Christ Claire!" He gasps out before kissing down her neck. She sighs and holds tight to his head as he parts more and more of the robe. He kisses around her breasts, working his way up as her pants get increasingly louder. When he finally pulls her nipple in his mouth, she lets out a deep breath that ends in his name. 

He sucks on her for awhile, alternating until she is shaking with need. He then leads them back to the bed and sits her down on it. He opens the robe all the way and she lets it slip off. He is, once again, stunned by her beauty. He returns to her breast before working his way down. He spends some time on her belly before spreading her legs.

It will never get oul, the taste of her. The way she quivers under her tongue. The wee sounds she makes. The way she curles closer into him as she gets close. And finally, the way she lays breathless and shaken when he has brought her to climax.

He slips the last of his clothes off, his underwear and socks, before helping her to sit up. He then positions himself between her legs and guides his cock into her. It is a new position for them made possible by the height of the bed. She wraps her arms and legs tight around him. She starts to kiss his chest before finding his own erect nipple. She bites it before sucking. He groans deep and starts moving faster. He sets his rhythm to her hungry mouth. She is soon pulling away as she cries out 'yes!' as she cum again. He pulls her closer, lifting her hips a little. She gasps as this position allows him to hit her g-spot.

"Jamie. Jamie. Jamie! Jamie!" She starts to cry as her orgasm is expanded to colossal proportions. He feels her vagina clamp around him and cums with a deep grunt and groan.

They look at each other dazed. She loosens her grip on him and he lowers her slower back on the bed where he joins her. 

"Wow!" He whispers.

"Yah. Wow covers it. I have never..."

"Nae, well I have never.. Ye were right this is what we needed."

She laughs and turns over, wrapping her floppy arms around him. He kisses the top of her head and they drift into a, much needed, sleep.


	51. Brianna Responds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna cries!

The cry is piercing. It pulls both Jamie and Claire out of a deep sleep and has them running towards the nursery. They don't realize, at first, it isn't Faith's cry. 

"Bri!" Jamie cries as they stop at the door.

"Oh my God! You are right." They hurry in and find the baby, crying her little heart out. 

"Oh my love. My sweet girl." Jamie picks her up as Claire makes a bottle. He rocks her close as her wails continue. The sweetest sound either have every heard. Faith wakes and turns to look at her. She doesn't speak but, doesn't cry either. A double miracle.

Jamie carefully lays her down and changes her. She still cries. She settles some when Claire hands Jamie the bottle. He sits in the rocking chair and feeds her. 

"Ahh mi' leanan. Ye fuss all ye want. Ye have earned it. Ye are really and finally here. It makes me sae happy to see and hear it. Sae, cry away, lass. We will still be here, loving and caring for ye." He coos over her as he watches her take the bottle, in steady concentration. It does his heart good. She drifts back to sleep and the bottle exits her mouth. He lifts her to his shoulder and rubs her back. All the while, mummoring Galiec words of love. He lays her back lovingly in her crip after she burbs.

"She will start gaining weight now. Developing like she should. She is able to tell us what she needs now. Oh Jamie, not only did she cry. She cried in response to a need. This is huge!" All said in a excited whisper.

"Aye. I have never been sae happy to hear a baby cry. Truthfully Claire. I feared her just slipping away. She had nae fight in her. But now.." He cnn't stop smiling nor take his eyes off her.

"I feared the same. They sometimes do. She still has a long road ahead. They both do" she retucks Faith in. She had went back to sleep after her sissy did." But, this is an awesome sign." They spend the next hour watching the lasses sleep.


	52. Slowly Coming Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith and Brianna continue to recover. Claire and Jamie discuss the future.

Brianna's first tears are the start of a slow but steady recovery. At first, she only cries when she needs something. Every tear is rejoiced over. Jamie, Claire, Miss Fitz, and even Fergus, are quick to respond. They strive to teach her and Faith trust.

After a month, there is a new breakthrough. Faith responds to her sister's tears. She toddles to the bassinet.

"Sissy." She says as she reaches in and places her hand over her chest. "Sissy, Faith here." Claire, who was rushing to answer the baby's call, stops dead. A small gasp escapes her tight throat. She watches as Faith's touch and voice calms Bree.

"I wasn't about to do anything to interrupt that moment." She tells Jamie, through her tears, later. "I waited until Faith moved back to her toys before seeing what Bree needed." 

It is a miraculous breakthrough in several ways. Faith spoke. Bree was calmed by her voice and touch. They celebrate by taken the bairns out for supper that night.

A week later, Bree cries, and is comforted by just being held by Jamie. He determines that she isn't wet, hungry, cold or hot. She just wanted company! Faith still only talks to Bree and Fergus. But she talks. 

As for Fergus, it turns out Leery isn't his birth mum. They are still searching. Jamie continues to move forward with the adoption process. For the lasses, there is no reunification plan with the monsters who were ' raising ' them. He plans to adopt them also.

"Claire?" They sit and rock the sleepy lasses. Fergus is already out. 

"Hmm?" She adjusts Faith as she drifts closer to sleep.

"I've been thinking. By this time next year, these lasses and Fergus, should be officially Frasers."

"Yes they should."

"So, we will all be besides ye. I would like to fix that."

"James Fraser, are you asking me to marry you?" She asks louder then she means to. Faith jumps and she soothes her back to sleep as she awaits his answer.

"I am. I planned a romantic dinner, just us, to ask ye. But, by the time we get there, they may all be in upper school. I do have a ring."

"Oh. Jamie, this is perfect. Yes, I will marry you." He carries a sleeping Bree to her crib and, then moves Faith to her bed. He slips the ring out of his pocket and kneels beside the rocking chair.

"I love you. You have given me the best bairns and, yourself. Will ye do me the honor of marrying me? Will ye help me make this tempory home permant?"

"Yes Jamie. I love you too. So much." He slips the ring on her finger and they kiss before working their way into their bedroom and making sweet love.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note. The Cottis Inn is a real hotel where I live. A shooting did happen there not long ago. I don't know if there is such a named hotel in Scotland.


End file.
